They Said Loving The Devil Was Impossible
by sherlockedbyben
Summary: They said loving the Devil was impossible, but she was the Impossible Girl. When Clara jumps into the Doctor's time stream to save him, something goes wrong and she ends up falling into the pit. She finds herself trapped in Lucifer's cage with none other than Satan himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's meee, the author person who writes stuff :D So here's my story: I have no life so I spend all my time watching tv shows and writing fanfiction, which brings me hERE!**

**So I started watching Supernatural like a month ago and I'm already on s7 (Yes, I meant it when I said I have no life) and wow I am so so in love with it. But then I was thinking, hey, crossover time! Cause I just love seeing characters from different tv shows meet, there's so many possibilities!**

**And okay, I have no idea how this came to me but I just thought Lucifer/Clara Oswald, hey why the hell not?! Excuse the pun. But yeah, I just love Lucifer's character in Supernatural so damn much and I love Clara too and I don't know I just thought it'd be so cool to play around with the idea of them both together!**

**So this is me, playing around with the idea of the Lucifer/Clara Oswald ship. Weird, I know. But I love trying to make unexpected ships work.**

**So, this could be utterly terribly, if so please let me know, but if you like it, definitely tell me so I know!**

**Thanks for taking the time to click onto this story, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

"Spare me a thought now and then."

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She plastered a half smile onto her face in a futile attempt to cover up the merciless anxiety she was currently experiencing, trying in vain to ignore the persistent shaking of her legs as they threatened to turn to jelly.

Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. This was who she was, who she was meant to be, she knew that now. She'd be a fool not to embrace it. She spared one more prolonged glance at the Doctor, the image of her friend lying helpless on the ground giving her the strength to carry out her mission as she ignored his disgruntled verbal efforts to stop her. She walked steadily closer to the looming spirals of colourful light which were buzzing with energy, her breathing becoming rapid. Her fear was growing, but so was her determination as a complex mixture of adrenalin and dread coursed through her veins.

"In fact you know what?" Clara paused slightly, a small smile gracing her features as she spun around to face her friend for what she realised could be the last time. "Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me."

Her smile morphed into a grimace of fierce determination as she uttered the familiar words and turned back towards the Doctor's swirling time stream. Now it was her turn to run.

Taking a deep breath and comforted only by the knowledge that she was doing the right thing, that this had to be done, that it was her job, her _purpose_ to save the Doctor, she jumped.

And then she was falling.

It wasn't as if Clara made a habit of jumping into random aliens' time streams, it wasn't as if she knew what to expect, but as she fell she could almost sense that something was wrong.

She struggled as she fell through the swirling orange smoke and tried to cry out but it felt as if her vocal cords had been ripped from her throat. She couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough oxygen reaching her lungs, the peculiar sensation inducing a sharp jolt of panic as she felt like she was suffocating. A hissing mist rippled around her like volatile pythons made of shadow and dust, and her fear was rapidly transforming into something much more gripping. She was on the verge of full blown terror. She desperately wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but it was almost as if invisible clamps were keeping them firmly open, not allowing her to miss anything.

A few times she could have sworn she saw the Doctor, not the Doctor she knew, he had a different face each time but somehow she knew it was him. But she couldn't reach him. She tried to scream, to call out for him, a feeling of helplessness and dread growing in her. She was supposed to save the Doctor, why couldn't she reach him?

Her frustration quickly morphed into fright as she felt the air around her change drastically. She struggled to breathe as she felt herself being pulled and pushed, the atmosphere around her swirling into a huge, dark pit. Something was definitely wrong, she was certain of that now, but it was too late. Clara threw out her hands in an attempt to somehow escape from the certain impending doom that awaited her, but she was immediately sucked in and then she was falling again.

This time it was worse. This time she could scream. Clara Oswald screamed as flames engulfed her, swirling around her, viciously fighting each other to get to her but never quite touching her. She felt as if she had been falling for years and began to worry that it would never end.

"_Where am I?!"_ Her mind screamed out in terror, fear creeping up from her churning stomach to her choked throat and threatening to suffocate her. Something had gone wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong. She soon realised with a jolt that she wasn't the only one screaming.

She knew she couldn't be in the Doctor's time stream anymore, but she was still falling, falling to the crescendo of the tortured screams of disembodied souls that flashed past her as she dropped. Fire, flames, red, she was blinded by the heat.

Clara finally managed to squeeze her eyes shut, feeling the hot tears escape from the corners of her tightly closed eyelids and leaving a burning trail down her face. She tried to block out the ongoing screams but the flames wouldn't relent in their torture.

She felt a sudden change in air pressure as she fell and suddenly hit solid ground hard. She let out a disgruntled exclamation of surprise and hurt as she came into contact with a cold, hard surface, throwing her arms out in front of her to brace herself from the impact of the fall.

She lay motionless on the ground for a moment, relishing in the coolness of it, a welcome contrast to the burning flames she had experienced when she was falling. Her eyes remained firmly shut for a moment before the relief at having reached a destination faded away and pure undulated terror hit her hard.

Making sure she could still move her limbs she flexed her fingers and snapped her head up with a gasp, still half lying on the ground. Her breath came in shuddering gasps and she blinked as the foggy shield of tears that clouded her vision fell away and she could see her surroundings.

"I don't know where I am," She croaked unthinkingly, her words barely forming a whisper as she tried to stand, crouched on all fours. She struggled to her feet shakily and raised a trembling hand to her face, wiping away her remaining tears and taking deep breaths. The sudden drastic change in temperature hit her and she shivered from a mixture of the cold and fear.

"I- I don't know where I am," She choked again, spinning around rapidly to confirm what she already knew. She was alone.

"Is- Is anyone… Please," Clara's trembling legs began to give way and she slowly sank to the cold, rough ground again, tears pricking her eyes painfully. "_Where am I?!_"

She screamed the words, wincing at the way they resounded and bounced off the walls. Clara jumped at the echo and blinked blearily at her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was cold and shadowy and dark and she didn't like it.

"Do- Doctor?" Clara tried, almost allowing herself to hope. "Doctor!"

She shuddered, the freezing cold temperature suddenly washing over her and she staggered to her feet again, wiping away her tears furiously and wrapping her arms around herself for heat. She surely hadn't died like River had foretold… So what had happened to her? Why was she here? Was this supposed to happen?

She scanned her eyes around the enclosed space again, realising she seemed to be in some sort of cage. She groaned as she realised there appeared to be no door whatsoever.

The temperature was icy but there was no sign of anything that could cause the room to be so cold. She attempted to think positively, to formulate a plan to get out, _she had to get out_, she was alive and the Doctor was out there, she needed to get back… But she had no idea where to start.

"I don't know where I am," She repeated shakily, almost like the words would somehow rearrange the reality that she was completely lost and alone, feeling the panic rise in her chest and threaten to overwhelm her. She decided to raise her voice in the hope that someone, anyone would hear her. "Where am I?!" She yelled hoarsely, hating the desperation that filled her panicked tone but unable to do anything about it.

"Honestly, is the shouting _really_ necessary?"

Clara's breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide as she spun around in search of the disembodied male voice that had just made an appearance. The accent was surprisingly American, causing confusion to well up in her mind. Where the hell was she?

Her heart thudded painfully hard as she spun round, searching for the source of the slightly amused but patronising tone of voice. She had been previously sure that she was alone in this icy prison, but her suspicions had obviously been wrong.

"I mean seriously, I heard you the first time. I didn't need to be irritated twice in a row."

Clara jumped, searching wildly for the man the voice belonged to. She wasn't alone. _She wasn't alone._ A new feeling bloomed in her chest, the polar opposite of fear helplessness but just as potent. _Hope._

"I- I can't see you," Clara uttered breathlessly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly her voice would crack in fear.

"It's not often I get visitors. Last chew toy I had sort of went out with a bang."

There was a loud clap, like someone snapping their hands together accompanied by a soft chuckle. Clara gulped, still unable to locate the source of the voice, beginning to wonder if she wanted to know who he was at all.

"I'm kind of intrigued to be honest, I didn't realise I was expecting another bunk mate buddy- Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

Clara could hear the amused smirk in the man's voice and she shuddered, unnerved at not being able to see him. She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat and stuck there adamantly. She settled for working on her breathing instead.

"Well come _on_, little human," The voice whined in an almost childlike manner which would have amused Clara if she wasn't so frightened. "Don't be boring. _Speak._"

Clara felt panic grip her and for once she was completely at a loss for what to do. She knew she was able to handle herself, she had faced foes more deadly than anything most people could ever even begin to imagine, but for some reason this voice held a chill that terrified her more than anything. She felt hopelessly terrified and struggled not to let it show.

"I said _speak_!"

Clara jumped fearfully at the sudden snarl, casting her eyes around the cage once again but still unable to locate the man. The fright caused her to lose her composure for a moment.

"Who- Who the hell are you?" She hissed, fear seeping through her words much to her annoyance.

"Hell- Now _there's_ the operative word," The voice chuckled as it approached. "Do you really not know where you are? Who I am? You surely didn't stumble in here by accident."

Clara swallowed, letting a dark silence run between the two. It seemed to be enough of an answer for the man.

"_Oh_," He exclaimed, and Clara could almost imagine the slow smile forming across his face. "You _did_, didn't you? The poor little human fell into the pit by _accident._"

"You- You're not human then?" Clara cleared her throat, a feeling of dread building in her stomach. Not a common question to ask, but from the way this man was speaking and from her previous experiences…

The voice continued on as if he hadn't heard her. Or at least, didn't care enough to acknowledge her question.

"Kids these days, right? Well, I guess anything's possible-"

"Where… What-"

"Stupid, wastes of perfectly good vessels, the lot of them. I always said it-"

"_What_ are you?!" Clara raised her voice, slightly irritated at her question being ignored and the obvious discrimination towards humans from the man who she assumed must be some sort of alien.

"_Now_ you're asking the right questions."

"Am I going to get answers then?" Clara tried bravely, unsure where to look as she still couldn't see whoever it was that she was talking to.

"Hmm, good question… _But_ is it good enough to warrant an answer?"

"Look, I just-"

"With all due respect, I'm going to go back to pretending you don't exist. You were much more fun when you were freaking out."

"Wait! Don't…" Clara paused, suddenly feeling hopelessly alone. She shuddered slightly at the eerie silence now that the voice had gone. "H- Hello?" She tried hopefully, met with the quiet stillness of the cage. She looked around in another futile attempt to catch a glimpse of the stranger but there was no sign that anyone had ever been there.

She swallowed thickly, realising that this man, or whatever he was, might be her only chance of escape. She sat down slowly onto the cold hard ground, unsure that her legs would be able to support her for much longer. She shivered at the seemingly increasing drop in temperature, peering out into the gloomy silence.

"Don't you want to hear my story?" She called out hopefully, glancing around subtly for any form of movement. "Come on, I know you're curious."

There was a long pause, and for a moment Clara almost began to wonder had she been hallucinating, was she really alone after all.

"Fine."

Clara snapped her head up at the return of the voice but couldn't pinpoint its location, it seemed to fill the whole room.

"Fine what?" She tried a small smile, unable to help herself.

"You know what," The voice grumbled. "Just make it good."

"Sorry," Clara looked at the ground, fighting to contain her devious smile. "No can do."

"Wh- _What_ did you just say to me?"

Clara noticed the disbelieving voice approach slightly but continued looking at the ground in an attempt to remain composed. She could tell the owner of the voice liked games, he didn't like boring. She decided this wasn't someone she wanted to get on the bad side of, but she needed to know who he was.

"My mother always told me not to talk to disembodied voices."

Clara could've sworn she heard a low amused chuckle come from somewhere in the shadows around her.

"Well, how's that going for you?" Was the unhelpful reply.

"Your choice," Clara tried hopefully, small smile dancing around her mouth.

"Well, you could've just asked."

Clara gasped and snapped her head up to see a young man looking down at her with an amused smirk. His blond hair was slightly ruffled, and he was dressed surprisingly casually. His lips were twisted into a grim smile but his blue eyes remained cold, Clara noticed. A small chill went down her spine, and instinct told her that this man, or whatever he was, was dangerous, and that she should run, but where could she run to? She remained seated on the ground, feeling trapped as her eyes met his.

"Voilà!" He grinned, gesturing at himself. "Neat party trick, right?"

Clara nodded weakly. She had never encountered someone who could make themselves turn invisible on any of her adventures with the Doctor. She wondered just how powerful this man really was. He looked human, but Clara could tell he wasn't. She could feel it somehow, a strong vibe telling her that there was something extraordinary about him, but she couldn't pinpoint what. She was well used to aliens that looked like humans and knew not to be naïve about what he was.

She was broken out of her trace by two fingers snapping in front of her face impatiently.

"Hey there beautiful dreamer, awaken," He clapped his hands loudly as he finished speaking in a sing-song tone and Clara blinked, opening her mouth to speak but unsure of what to say. She felt way out of her depth. The man straightened up again and leant back, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side as he looked at her blankly, his eyes dancing with mischief. "What, your vocal cords get severed on the way down to Hell?"

"I just- Wait, what did you just say?" Clara snapped her head up to gaze at the man in shock at his choice of words. "Hell? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's see," The man raised a finger to his mouth as if in thought. "Hell, fiery pit, home of the Devil and all things evil-Don't you kids have internet these days?"

"Oi, seriously," Clara struggled to her feet, noting that she was still a lot shorter than the man but feeling slightly more confident at being more level with him. "What's this about Hell? Where am I?"

"One hundred dollars to the lucky person who can guess what _this_ girl's favourite phrase is."

"I'm being serious!" Clara took a deep breath to try and calm herself, getting more anxious by the second.

The man cocked his head to the side and gave her a calculating look, amusement and malice in his deep blue eyes.

"You know," He began, a sinister smile beginning to form on his face, chilling Clara to the bone. "I can't decide which is more fun, _not_ telling you where you are and letting you go stir crazy over it with your cute little assumptions or actually _telling_ you and watching you freak out and doubt your whole life."

"I- Wh- What-"

"Either way it'll be hilarious-"

"Listen to me!" Clara waved her hand at him to gain his attention again. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, I don't know where I am, I-" She stopped, her voice catching on the lump in her throat, not wanting the man to see her cry. He was obviously dangerous and she didn't know how long she'd be stuck here with him, she didn't want him to see her as being weak.

"Just…" She began again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just please…. Please tell me where I am. I deserve that much at least."

"What makes you think you deserve anything?" The man's features twisted into something darker, causing fear to grow in Clara. "I thought I deserved more than this- But what did I get? Nothing. No- _Worse_ than nothing. Stuck in here for the rest of eternity,_ betrayed_," He snarled the words and then stopped, glaring at Clara again. She didn't know how to respond, confusion clouding her mind.

"You really haven't guessed yet?" He shook his head with a small smirk. Clara froze, dread pooling in her already churning stomach as she shook her head slowly and swallowed. The man grinned, stepping back and throwing his arms wide.

"You're in Hell, sweetheart!" He yelled, his words bouncing painfully off the cold walls of the prison and sending a chill down Clara's spine. "And you know what the best part is? You get to be roommates with the person who created it all!"

"Who- Who are you?" Clara took a step back, frightened. She had a horrible feeling she already knew the answer.

"You have many names for me," The man took a step closer with a smirk. "But let's stick with my favourite, shall we? My name is Lucifer."

**SO that's the first chapter down, phew :D Whaddaya think, yay or nay?**

**Think I should continue? Anyone interested? Was it any good?**

**Let me know what you guys think and any constructive criticism is welcome! :D**

**Reviews to me are the Impala to my Dean. Live long and prosper, mishamigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack with chapter two :D Thanks so so much for the reviews guys, they mean a lot **** I hope you're enjoying this story, I have no idea where I got this random ship idea from, I think I saw a prompt on tumblr and hey, I saw a couple of really cute short fanfics for them aswell if you wanna check them out **** But I'm enjoying writing this anyway, it's fun getting inside the minds of different characters and making them come to life and it really helps me with my English writing skills **

**So I hope you like this chapter, the proper plot will start to take off soon after this **** Oh and Michael and Adam aren't in the cage in my fanfic, they were taken out somehow by God or something I'll possibly explain it in a later chapter if it becomes relevant, just in case you were wondering **

**So ENJOY GUYS and hopefully you'll leave a review so I can know what you think of it? **

* * *

Clara blinked at the obvious manic in front of her. She replayed his words over in her head in case she had somehow misheard, and then, unknowing how to react in such a situation, she let out a strangled laugh. Lucifer's face briskly dropped into a disapproving frown at her reaction, but Clara didn't know what else to do. The way she was feeling right now, it was either laugh or cry and she decided she'd rather pretend this was all some crazy dream than face the possible reality.

"Satan, _right_," She stared at his shoes, eyes wide as she choked out the words half fearfully and half hysterically. "You mean the Devil?"

"In the flesh," Lucifer smirked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at her. He paused, letting a small thoughtful frown cross his face as he continued. "Well, the flesh of some solemn widower from America but… You get the picture." Clara swallowed hard, suppressing a shiver.

"Alright," She nodded slowly, struggling not to scream in frustration as nothing seemed to be making sense anymore. She had seen and done a lot of things, but never anything like this. "Either you're insane or I'm insane, but something's not right here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I am _not_ trapped in Hell and I am certainly not talking to the Devil!" Clara burst out, willing her legs not to give way. She didn't fancy sitting on the cold, hard ground of wherever the hell this was, but she wasn't sure she'd have a choice soon. Her legs were shaking as she spoke.

"Alright then, suit yourself," Lucifer unfolded his arms, pulling a face and taking a step back. "Get back to me when you find some other logical explanation."

Clara paused, biting her lip nervously as she plucked up the courage to lock eyes with the supposed Lucifer. She cocked her head to the side, surveying him intently, which seemed to unnerve him somewhat as he shuffled from foot to foot under her gaze.

"What, you're mother told you not to talk to disembodied voices but neglected to tell you that staring is considered rude?" Lucifer scoffed half-heartedly though his eyes remained cold. Clara realised that if he really was who he claimed to be, she did _not_ want to get on his bad side.

"I just thought there'd be more…" Clara paused, gesturing her hands at him as she searched for words. "Red and horns. Where's your hooves, Satan?"

Lucifer snorted, looking genuinely amused for a moment, the sinister coldness in his eyes evaporating momentarily. He took a step closer to Clara and stopped in front of her, cocking his head to the side with a curious expression. Clara felt the need to back away, feeling intimidated but decided to stand her ground.

"You're odd, you know that?" Lucifer raised a finger and pointed at her with a small smirk before letting his hand fall down to his side again. "That's not a bad thing- You're… Interesting."

"And w-why's that?" Clara crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively, silently cursing the way she had stuttered anxiously.

"Well, let me see… You do the impossible and fall into the cage unexpectedly, find out that you're speaking directly to the devil and accept that majorly off-putting fact and- Oh, yeah I think that's enough to consider someone odd," Lucifer raised an eyebrow sarcastically, though Clara could see that there was real curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Well I've seen a lot of things," Clara muttered, her mood darkening as she thought back to the Doctor. She felt panic rise in her again as she wondered was he alright, what had happened to him after she had jumped into his swirling time stream. She knew something had definitely gone wrong. If she really was in Lucifer's cage with Satan himself, that had definitely _not_ been meant to happen.

"Pray tell," Lucifer gestured at her in encouragement. "We have all of eternity."

Clara took a step back in concern. "What- What do you mean?"

"You didn't really think there was a way out, did you?" Lucifer grinned widely, beginning to circle her intimidatingly. "This cage- It was built for _me_. Nothing gets out- Or in, for that matter, until you just happened to drop in for a surprise visit. Lovely of you to do so, by the way."

"Oh God," Clara whispered fearfully, raising a shaking hand to her face. She felt her body begin to tremble and turned away from Lucifer, unwilling to let him see her cry if the traitor tears did decide to fall.

"What's the matter?" Lucifer called cheerfully from behind her. "Didn't think of this when you decided to accidently fall into the pit? Should've read the terms and conditions."

"Stop- Please, just…" Clara trailed off, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "This… This is actually real, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to have a nervous breakdown."

"You really are the Devil aren't you?" Clara squeaked, still standing with her back facing Lucifer.

"Yes."

It was the shortest sentence the Devil had said to her since she had met him, and it was the one that terrified her the most. She felt her knees begin to give way and sank slowly to the ground, shaking violently. Everything seemed to hit her at once, the loss, the freezing temperature, the fact that Satan himself was standing right behind her… She stuffed a fist into her mouth and scrunched her eyes up so tight that it hurt in an attempt to staunch the flow of tears. She was scared to draw breath, knowing that once she did, there would be no stopping the shuddering sobs that threatened to rip from her chest at any moment.

"What's your name?"

Clara jumped, eyes wide as she froze at the unexpectedly gentle tone of voice that came from behind her. She took in a small, quick breath, some of her anxiety put on the back burner for the time being as she concentrated on Lucifer's question.

"W-What?" She stuttered, surprised at the sudden turn in conversation. She had been expecting something more menacing, more mockery at least. He _was_ Satan after all. A loud, exasperated sigh sounded from behind her.

"_What is your name?"_ He stressed each syllable slowly as if his patience was wearing thin, though he managed to keep his tone light, encouraging Clara to open up to him. She almost wondered if she should lie, make up a name, or just refuse to tell him at all, but then she realised that if what he had told her so fa was true, then she had nothing to lose.

"Clara," She turned her head to look at him, aware that her eyes were probably glistening with unshed tears, but past caring. "Clara Oswald."

"Okay," Was the simple reply, and Clara closed her eyes, unsure what to do. The Devil seemed to be bored with her already as he didn't say anything more, and Clara didn't dare open her eyes to look for him.

She felt a tear glide slowly down her cheek, following by another and before she knew it she was crying. Silently at first, until she realised she was alone again and the thought made her feel as if she was falling apart, so she allowed the angry sobs to wrack her small frame violently. She wrapped her arms securely around her legs and buried her face in her knees, losing track of time as she let the tears fall.

She didn't know how much time had passed, or if time even passed here in 'Hell', if that was where she really was. Truth be told she was still somewhat sceptical of the whole situation. Still half sure that it was just some freakishly real dream.

"Doctor…" She choked out softly, willing her friend to come to the rescue this time when she needed him most. "Doctor!"

"Psychiatric Unit's that way," Lucifer's cheerful voice wafted over to her from somewhere out of her line of sight, and her sobs were disrupted momentarily as she listened. "Guessing that's the type of doctor you're looking for."

"You wouldn't understand," Clara choked out, opening her eyes but remaining staring adamantly at her knees.

"Try me."

Clara let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Where would I even begin? Look, it doesn't even matter."

"Well, time is something were not running out of in a hurry," Though Clara couldn't see him, she could almost hear the cold smirk in Lucifer's voice. "But yeah, doesn't matter, right? Because you usually cry over things that don't matter."

"Why would you even want to listen to my problems?" Clara scoffed, unsure at what Lucifer was getting at. Was he just playing with her the way a cat plays with it's food? Was he planning on torturing her or killing her? So many questions swirled through Clara's mind, stressing her out even more.

"Never said I did," Lucifer replied blankly. "But you're the one choking up a lung and sobbing your heart out. Either forget about it or move on."

Clara paused, considering his words. "Those are both the same thing."

"Exactly."

Clara let out a small snort, wiping away some of her tears but unable to stop others from flowing. Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh, but didn't offer any more counsel. Clara blinked blearily through her tears and cast a quick glance around her before standing shakily to her feet. She was suddenly hit by a wave of determination. She hadn't jumped into the Doctor's time stream for nothing, she jumped in to _save_ him. She was going to get back to her own time no matter what. She had to make sure the Doctor was alright, and she needed to get out of Hell. She had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse than it was right now. If she knew anything about the Devil she knew he was supposed to be evil, and though he didn't seem at all like she had expected him to right now, she was sure that he would soon get bored. Or angry. More than likely both. And she knew she wouldn't like to see him when he was angry, see the things he was capable of.

She walked over to the wall nearest to her, shivering when she placed her palm on it, just to test if it was real. She had expected Hell to be hot, and it had been while she was falling. The flames had engulfed her, she was _burning_. But down here, in the very lowest part of Hell, in Lucifer's cage, it was freezing cold. Completely the opposite of what she had been expecting. She wasn't sure if the flames came after or what was going to happen, but she was adamant that she would not be sticking around long enough to find out.

She pushed at the wall softly but firmly, testing it. When it didn't budge, she gave it another stronger push, followed by another, following by a sharp kick and a yelp of pain as her foot collided with the solid wall. What it was made of, she didn't know, but she was sure that it was stronger and more secure than she could ever imagine.

"Do you honestly think that if there was a way to escape, I wouldn't have done it already?" Lucifer hissed from behind her, underlying rage in his tone. "There is no way out!"

Clara jumped in fear as his yell filled the small cell, and she began to worry that he would take his anger out on her.

"I got out once," He growled menacingly. "Once! And they threw me back in. But that feels so long ago now, time passes differently here, you know? Days on Earth are years here. I had Michael and his vessel before, little Sammy's soul too. Great to take my anger out on."

Clara's blood ran cold at the mention of him taking his anger out on the others. Was that what was going to happen to her? Was she going to become Satan's chew toy?

"What- What happened to them?" She whispered fearfully, clenching her hands into fists worriedly.

"Gone," Was the curt reply. "Zapped out of this prison. It's… Complicated."

Clara sighed, staring at the wall again and willing it to move, for some door to just miraculously appear and give her some form of exit. She fought the will to raise her fist to it, knowing that it was futile.

"I've been here for thousands of years," Lucifer continued, his voice returning to a lower, more deadly tone and Clara slumped with relief at the fact that he had seemed to manage to contain his anger for the time being. "And I'll probably be here for thousands more. And you know what? Chances are you will too. So stop trying to find a way out because _there is none_."

"I- I'll find a way," Clara squeaked, touching the wall again as desperate tears filled her eyes and voice. "The Doctor will come, he always does-"

"No one's coming, Clara Oswald," Lucifer's tone was sharp and blunt and his words felt like a slap in the face to Clara, mostly because she realised that they were probably true. They were the truth she didn't want to face. "So get used to living with a roommate," His tone turned light again, his mood turning from murderous to cheerful in an instant. "Because you're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy, and unfortunately I can't click my little red hooves to get you back home."

Clara slumped to the ground, her back against the wall, making herself as small as she possibly could. She let the tears flow down her face silently, taking small short breaths and trying not to sob again. She didn't know what to do, it seemed like help wasn't going to come.

"I'm on the highway to hell-"

Clara's head snapped up in surprise.

"Hey Satan, paid my dues, playing in a rocking band-"

A quick smile darted across Clara's face. Lucifer was _singing_. And he was singing Highway to Hell, of all songs. She couldn't contain her amused laugh, glad to have a break from the crying.

"I'm on the highway to Hell, highway to Hell- What, don't you like my singing?"

Lucifer was sitting in a fashion similar to Clara, his back against the wall across from her. Clara struggled to suppress another chuckle as she grinned at him, wiping away a few of her remaining tears.

"Thought you'd be more the sinning type than singing type, Luci," She teased, earning a small smirk from Lucifer.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Oswald," He opted for a mysterious tone of voice raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, my singing's great, as is my sinning, since you asked."

Clara laughed as he began to sing the chorus of Highway to Hell again, softly, almost as if singing to himself for his own amusement, but as Clara sat there watching him with a small smile on her face, a part of her told her that maybe he was singing to cheer her up, to take her mind off things. She had to admit that it had worked, and even found herself singing along quietly until she felt her eyes begin to droop shut, her limbs feeling heavy with fatigue until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Chapter two is finito! I think I prefer this one to the first hmmm idk. But anyway what really matter is YOUR opinions. What did you guys think? Is it worth continuing?**

**Was anyone watching Doctor Who tonight? Wow, I am LOVING Peter Capaldi as 12! He's brilliant! But I also watched Supernatural tonight and saw the episode where Bobby dies. I'm still crying. Literally, I sobbed.**

**SO leave a review, eh? ;) Come on, I'm not asking for a soul here, just a little review to let me know what you think and is it worth continuing ;) Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT HERE'S CHAPTER THREE.**

**I had some very encouraging reviews from an amazing person (you know who you are ;) xD ) and was inspired to continue writing this story again :D So hopefully this chapter is alright? Leave me a review and let me know :D**

* * *

"_Good_ morning to you, good morning to you-"

Clara jumped awake with a start, her eyes wide as her breath fogged up in front of her like a soft cloud in the freezing cold. She blinked in confusion, her sudden rude awakening causing her to momentarily forget where she was.

"Our day is beginning so good morning to you!"

It all came back, the memories hitting her with an almost physical force. She let out a gasp at the sudden tight feeling in her chest and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She was in Hell. In the cage. With the Devil himself. And he was singing.

"I- What?" She stammered breathlessly, feeling groggy after her short sleep, and opening her eyes and glancing around the vast expanse to locate the face of the disembodied voice. Lucifer popped into view in front of her, a broad grin on his face.

"Rise and shine, little human!" He clapped his hands together in front of her face briskly, causing her to recoil in surprise but it proved effective in waking her up. "We've got yet another long and prosperous day ahead of us, how exciting."

Clara stumbled to her feet quickly. She didn't want to look around the dark, cold prison they were trapped in, she wanted to forget all about her current predicament, so instead she looked at Lucifer. She opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure what to say.

"Good morning, Satan," Was what came out of her mouth in the end. Lucifer cracked a smile.

"I forgot to mention," He raised a finger and began to walk around in a slow circle. "There's no such thing as morning here in Hell. So that kind of defeats the whole purpose. But hey, who likes mornings anyway! I'd say no mornings is one of the perks."

"Hell has perks, of course," Clara sighed with an amused smile, her eyes following Lucifer as he paced back and forth, seemingly unable to stand sit.

"Of course no mornings means no breakfast, but I don't think that would bother you."

"Wait," Clara's smile was replaced rapidly with a frown. "Hang on. I'm human! I need-"

"To eat, to drink, to sneeze, to be annoying, yada yada yada- Nope!" Lucifer spun around in a circle and jabbed a finger at Clara. "This place only caters for the needs of your soul. You don't need to eat down here."

"I'm not… Dead, am I?" Clara whispered hurriedly, fighting for control over the panic that was threatening to take over here.

"Oh no, much worse," Lucifer grinned, causing Clara's heart to sink and a sliver of ice to reach it's way around her heart. The Devil's eyes turned menacing, causing a shiver to run down Clara's spine as he continued in a dangerous tone. "This is possibly probably most definitely every human's worst nightmare, don't you agree?"

Clara inhaled deeply and shook her head exasperatedly, beginning to pace the cage without purpose, just knowing that she had to do _something_ or she would go insane, if she hadn't already done so. She still refused to look at her surroundings, knowing that if she kept overthinking it would only accelerate the rate at which she was losing her mind. A sudden thought came to her and she spun around the face the Devil.

"Okay, you said we've got all of eternity, right?" She strode over to him and sat down on the floor in front of him, craning her neck to look up at his face, satisfied with the sudden curiosity she saw there. "Let's do something to pass the time."

"Like what?" Lucifer asked somewhat suspiciously, folding his arms and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like a game," Clara clasped her hands together, thinking as she spoke. "A question for a question. I'll ask you something and if you answer it, you get to ask me a question and vice versa."

Clara had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she had to do something. She needed to take her mind of the fact that she was in Hell and would more than likely be trapped here forever. If she cried any more her eyes would be the size of golf balls. And she decided it was in her best interests to keep Lucifer occupied. She could tell that he could get easily bored, and she didn't want to think about what might happen to her if he was bored. About what _had _happened to his previous visitors.

She gave a little start when Lucifer sat down in front of her, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Alright, roommate, you go first," He smirked challengingly, shuffling slightly in his place. Clara cleared her throat and wrung her cold hands together, looking down at the ground for inspiration as a wave of nervousness hit her. She swallowed down her fear and looked up into the eyes of the Devil.

"Well, first things first, why is it so cold in here?" She raised an eyebrow, clutching her hands together in an attempt to warm them. Lucifer's smirk grew as if refraining from chuckling.

"You know, most people assume that it burns hot down here in this part of Hell, considering what the rest of it's like, but it's actually quite the opposite," He glanced around the confined space. "It was designed by God, why don't you ask him."

"Is that your answer?"

"After a couple of millennia you tend to stop noticing what temperature it is. But this place can be whatever I want it to be, Clara," Lucifer snapped his fingers and a ring of fire erupted around them, closing them in. Clara couldn't contain her gasp, eyes wide in fear mingled with surprise as Lucifer raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I have all sorts of ways to entertain my guests."

"Could've done without the theatrics," She swallowed thickly, eyeing the angry flames nervously.

"And here I thought I was putting on a good show," Lucifer rolled his eyes sarcastically then grinned. "My turn. How did you get in here?"

"You really want the full story?" Clara raised her eyebrows, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively.

"Of course I do, you came into my place of living uninvited, it was really quite rude."

Clara cracked a smile at his words and breathed a sigh of relief as the flames around them died down with a gentle motion of Lucifer's hand. He was giving her his full attention.

"Well," She started with a nervous laugh, almost afraid to relive the tale. "See, I travel with this friend, only he's not quite… Human. He-"

"What's his name?" Lucifer interrupted, leaning forward with a glint of interest in his eyes at hearing that he wasn't from Earth.

"Nice try, Luci, one question at a time," Clara smirked. Lucifer scrunched up his nose in disgust and pouted.

"Spoilsport."

Clara laughed quietly, then turned solemn again. "Well, my friend was in trouble. It was… Really serious," Clara swallowed hard, finding it hard to relive what had happened when she wasn't really sure herself. "I decided to save him-"

"Why are you all so self-righteous," Lucifer grumbled, tucking a hand under his chin to prop it up.

"Stop interrupting!" Clara instructed. "And I told you, wait your turn to ask the questions."

"It was a rhetorical question, I'm fully aware of the answer. You're all missing an important part of your brains that tells you _not _to do stupid things. Honestly, you should've seen my last bunk buddy. He ate, drank and breathed self-righteousness. The kid was all about saving people, doing the right thing no matter the cost, even if that meant dying."

"Well-"

"Goody goody. Too precious for this world-"

"Oi, Satan, the human is trying to talk," Clara huffed. "You really don't understand much about us, do you?" She raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"I understand enough," Lucifer replied curtly, his expression surly. "Now who's the one asking questions? Come on, finish your story."

"You're finding it interesting?" Clara grinned, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"I'm on the verge of bringing out the popcorn. Come on, human, chop chop."

"Okay, shut up and listen," Clara rolled her eyes. "So someone was trying to wreck my friend's life, trying to erase all the good he'd ever done and replace it with bad. It was killing him… I couldn't just sit back and do nothing," She paused for a moment before continuing. "I jumped into his time stream, it was going to split me into a million pieces, a million versions of me, living and dying all over time and space."

Lucifer opened his mouth as if to speak but thought better of it and remained silent, continuing to give Clara his rapt attention.

"The real me, _this_ version of me," Clara motioned to herself and paused in thought. "… Well, my friend promised to save me but… I don't know. Something went wrong. I'm not inside his time stream, I'm somewhere else. I don't know how I got here or why, I just know that I'm here and…"

She trailed off, unsure what else to say, a lump forming in her throat at the thought that she may never see her best friend again. Lucifer pursed his lips into a thin line, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Well?" Clara prompted.

"Well what?"

"I just told you the most emotional story of my life!" Clara burst out. "Come on then, thoughts?"

"What do you want me to say?" Lucifer shrugged. "Bravo for making the biggest mistake of your life kiddo, kudos for you, encore?"

"I- _Excuse _me?"

"Well the moral of that story is that you clearly shouldn't have tried to save your friend. What happened to every man for himself?"

"I couldn't just let him die!" Clara burst out, feeling her temper rise as Lucifer shrugged again with a small unfazed smile. She stopped herself from ranting and pursed her lips angrily. "Okay then, fine. My turn. Why do you hate humans so much?"

"Would you like me to answer that in alphabetical or chronological order?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine," Lucifer flexed his fingers, his expression turning dark, a forboding storm was brewing in his eyes. "But let's get one thing straight first. I don't hate humanity, I _despise_ it."

"Why?" Clara spluttered, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Humans are the reason I'm _here_," Lucifer spat, standing suddenly and clenching his hands into fists. "The reason I was thrown from my home into Hell. Betrayed by my family, all because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. You all call me the Devil, think I'm evil, but do you know what my greatest crime was? I loved God too much. I wanted to be loyal to him. I didn't _want_ to worship humans, I didn't want to bow down before you. I didn't _deserve_ to. Why should I have to?"

Clara remained silent and watched Lucifer with fearful eyes. She could tell his temper was rising quickly.

"So they threw me out," Lucifer scoffed, his tone laced with hatred, though Clara could tell he was more angry with his family than he was with her. "Called me a monster. They punished me for standing up for what I believed in. I loved my father, loved my brothers. But I had a mind of my own, I wasn't going to let the humans rule me. That's why I'm here, because of _humanity._"

Clara opened her mouth to speak but closed it again quickly, letting the tense silence engulf them for a moment as she struggled to speak. She had never looked at it that way, but it still didn't excuse all the evil he did, the evil he created. She shivered, feeling as if the temperature had dropped even lower, though it might have just been her imagination.

"That wasn't me," Clara whispered finally, staring at the ground and clasping her fists together tightly. "I may be human, and I see your point, but I'm not the one who ran you from your home. It's not my fault. You can't hate _all_ of us."

She tensed up in the silence, afraid to look up, afraid to see Lucifer's expression. He hadn't responded, and she wondered had she really struck a nerve. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Sit down," She spoke gently, looking up to meet his eyes. He fixed her with a curious stare, his expression cold but it softened slightly as he looked at her, thinking intently. She offered him a small smile and inclined her head towards the ground where he had been sitting previously. He paused, his hands still clenched into fists, then slowly sat down, curiosity in his eyes.

"You're right," He spoke quietly, unclasping his fists slowly. "It's not your fault. It wasn't _you,_" He paused and tilted his head to the side, examining her expression. "You really are a curious little thing, aren't you?"

"Was that your next question?" Clara tried tentatively with a cheeky grin.

"Was that yours?" He countered, his expression lightening up and causing Clara to smile again. "Back to business, it's my turn again. What's his name, your friend?"

"The Doctor," She replied with a small smile. "He's called the Doctor."

"Cheater!" Lucifer pointed at her accusingly. "That's not a name. That'd be like me telling you my name is the Devil."

"But… It is," Clara couldn't refrain from laughing lightly at his mock hurt expression.

"But Lucifer sounds much cuter, right?" He winked, causing her to laugh again. "I don't just introduce myself as the Devil, that would be rude! Just like you don't introduce yourself as the girl who accidently fell into Hell. Clara Oswald, right?"

"Right," Clara rolled her eyes. "But that's his name, really. He's not human, he's a 2000 year old alien. A Time Lord."

Lucifer pulled a face. "Lord. That's not pompous at all."

"That was my initial reaction as well."

"Too important for a name, huh? Thinks he deserves a title? Bet he's self-righteous too."

"Maybe just a bit," Clara smirked.

"And 2000 years old? You really do have a thing for older men, kiddo. You gotta start hanging out with people your own age."

"I'm guessing you're looking well for your age then?" Clara chuckled lightly, wrapping her hands around herself to keep warm. "Being the Devil and all."

"I'm a lot older than your ancient alien friend but I look great. I moisturise."

"Next question," Clara laughed, feeling a lot better than she had previously. She paused for moment to think. "How did you get out of here the first time?"

"I was let out by some of my faithful followers," Lucifer paused with a smirk as Clara raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Demons," He clarified. "They broke sixty six of the six hundred seals on the cage to let me out with some help from some idiotic humans. Why do you travel with grandpa the alien?"

"Because he's my friend and I get to see amazing things, different planets and different times," Clara shrugged with a sad smile. "I've always loved travelling. Have you ever read a book?"

Lucifer gave Clara an incredulous look. "You serious?"

"Absolutely," Clara raised her chin defiantly. "Books are great."

"Nope. Never read one. Tried, once. Didn't work out. They don't really offer the best reading material in the cage, either. What's your favourite book?"

"101 Places to See, obviously. Can't believe you've never read a book. What's your favourite colour?"

"Never felt the need to read, I'm smart enough already. Don't need any more knowledge. Grey."

"Grey?" Clara grinned. "Really?"

"Nope, I lied, it's yellow," Lucifer smiled broadly as Clara shook her head with a laugh.

"Go on then, got another question?" She prompted eagerly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Do you come here often?" He winked and Clara erupted into laughter.

"You can't be serious," She laughed, shaking her head with a smile. She cleared her throat and waggled her eyebrows. "No, I'm new to this part of town. Mind showing me around?"

"Sure, I can show you the ropes. This place has got some great scenery," Lucifer gave her a playful smile, letting his eyes roam around the dull interior of the cage.

"I've got one more question," Clara let her grin fade into a softer smile. She hesitated, wondering if she should ask then decided to go for it. "Do you have wings?"

"I- What?"

"Well, you used to be an angel, right?" Clara prompted cautiously, clasping her hands together nervously, wondering if she should have asked at all.

"Most people seem to forget that," Lucifer drifted off slowly, his voice quiet as he looked up and his eyes met Clara's. She froze, unable to tear her eyes away, suddenly realising how blue Lucifer's were. A small, forlorn smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Funny little human," He murmured softly. "Yes, I do have wings. But Hell has not been kind to them."

Clara nodded slowly with a shiver, understanding that this was the end of the conversation for now at least. She found that she wanted to see his wings, wondered what they would look like. Wings would suit him, she thought, but she knew better than to ask to see them now. She drew her arms even tighter around herself, the coldness biting at her as she shivered. Her hands were numb from the cold and she quickly clasped them together in a futile attempt to warm them up.

"Takes a while to get used to the hot desert climate, doesn't it?"

Clara looked up to see Lucifer sitting across from her, his expression blank and his tone sarcastic. She nodded, still shaking slightly. The Devil sat statue still, avoiding her eyes.

Clara watched her breath stretch out into a misty cloud in front of her, continuing to rub her hands together as fast as she could to build up some warmth but to no avail. She heard Lucifer let out an overdramatic sigh.

"C'mere," He muttered, shuffling closer to her. She looked up in surprise at the sudden close proximity.

"What-"

"Shh," He shushed her gruffly, then gently took her trembling hands in his. Clara forgot to breathe for a moment at the unexpected gesture. It surprised her how gentle he was being. His hands were icy cold but as he softly ran his thumb along the back of one of her hands, a slight warm feeling built up where he had touched, spreading until her hands were filled with a comfortable warmth.

Lucifer's hands lingered on hers for a moment longer, causing her heartrate to accelerate rapidly. She wondered if he could hear it and blushed slightly at the thought. He gave a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling and drew back, standing slowly.

"You're right," He murmured softly. "Some humans aren't so bad."

Clara smiled, her hands still tingling with warmth as Lucifer disappeared from her sight. She knew he was still there, knew he couldn't leave, but she realised that he was signalling the end of the conversation for now. For the first time since falling into the pit, she felt a warm feeling of hope bubble up inside her. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there was still a bright side to all of this.

* * *

**Tadaaaa, there you have it folks, chapter three. Whaddaya think? Who ships this pairing because I sure as hell do (excuse the pun) (why am I laughing) (I'm so immature) **

**AND BY THE WAY HAS ANYONE FOUND ANY OTHER FANFICS FOR THIS PAIRING BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND ANY?! I found a few short ones but I need moreeeee :O Someone write one, join me in this crazy ship. **

**I should be doing homework right now. hahahahahahahahahahaha**

**SO hopefully it wasn't too disastrous :D Leave me a lil review to let me know what you thought?**

**Reviews are the pie to my Dean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaand chapter four is up folks! Hope you like this one, it was fun to write :D SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE A FANFIC FOR THIS PAIRING I NEED TO READ ONE OMG. I'm really falling in love with this ship :D And omg thank you so much for the review I love you guys! :D**

**Hope this chapter is alright ayyy, read away!**

* * *

It soon occurred to Clara that time here in the pit passed by a lot differently than it did above ground.

She already felt as if she had been here for decades and tried not to think of the fact that probably only five minutes had passed on Earth. If she dwelled on that fact, she was sure it would drive her mad.

Her head jerked upright from its resting position on her knees at the sound of a deafening roar echoing all around her.

Lucifer was having another one of his tantrums.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and buried her face into her knees, quivering slightly as the temperature in the cage began to increase. She hadn't been here all that long, but it didn't take much for her to figure out that Lucifer's temper was terrifying.

She didn't dare move from where she was crouched against the wall, curled in on herself protectively as Lucifer's rage unfurled into the enclosed space around them. He moved with a speed and force so great that Clara was shocked that he didn't break every bone in his body when he crashed against the walls. Perks of being the Devil, she supposed.

She trembled with fear as he roared and raged, swearing at no one in particular and smashing everything in his sight. She whimpered slightly and made herself as small as possible, not wanting to be Satan's new chew toy. She could understand his actions, if she had been down here as long as he had she'd surely be prone to fits of anger as well, but that didn't stop it from scaring her. She knew how dangerous Lucifer was, and when he was angry, he didn't have much self-control.

"Let me _out_!" He screamed with a deafening roar, hurling himself at the wall with a loud, shattering crash and began swearing about someone named Michael.

She gasped as red hot flames began to spring up around her, seeping out through the line where the wall met the ground and dancing around the cage. Her breathing quickened and she began to panic, pressing herself up against the wall more securely, her eyes wide in fear. The flames were dangerously close to her and she could feel their burning heat, writhing uncomfortably. She peered through the fiery inferno at Lucifer, wondering how long this particular temper tantrum would last.

The Devil was practically engulfed in flames of his own making, but he didn't so much as flinch. Clara would have laughed at the irony of it had she not been terrified. She wondered was it possible to die down here, or was she doomed to spend the rest of eternity locked away, unable to see the light of day again. He felt tears prick her eyes at the thought but pushed them back forcefully, though the fire threatened to make her eyes water.

She closed her eyes again tightly, shaking as the flames came closer to her and bit down on her tongue to stop from crying out in fear. Lucifer was still shouting at people who could not hear him, sometimes yelling in English, sometimes spitting out through his teeth an ancient language she was not familiar with. She couldn't help but think that the language would sound beautiful, had the words not been said in rage and hatred. She took a deep breath but choked on the heat and smoke from the angry flames. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop."

She cringed at hearing her own voice. She had intended for the word to sound strong, forceful, but instead it had come out as a choked rasp. She hadn't spoken for a while, too intimidated to interrupt one of the Devil's tantrums, especially when it had seemingly lasted for days now. She braced herself and clenched her hands into fists, trying to locate Lucifer through the red flames.

"_Stop!_" She managed to beg, her voice louder than before. "Lucifer, please stop."

The Devil merely growled and punched the cold, rock hard wall again, a quick motion of his hand sending more vicious flames exploding against it. Clara felt a few tears escape her eyes and bit her lip, swallowing a panicked sob. She didn't know what to do. She felt hopeless again, like she had when she had first arrived here. She missed talking to him, missed feeling reassured. Maybe he hadn't meant to, but he had given her hope. And waking up to him trashing the place like a wild rebellious teenager at a party had _not_ been very uplifting.

"Lucifer!" She yelled, struggling to her feet, trying not to get in the way of the flames. She knew he had heard her, but he made no indication that he had. She felt her own temper flare. She needed him _back_, back talking to her again, back making her feel like she wasn't going insane. Any longer having to witness this and she'd be climbing the walls. "Listen to me!"

"Why should I?" He snarled, rounding on her, his blue eyes flashing with rage and hatred that wasn't directed at her, but at someone far away. "Why should I listen? Because you're going to explain to me why my brothers left me to rot down here?" He brought his fist crashing against the nearest wall as he approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Because you're going to tell me how to get out of here?" Clara began to back away, struggling not to trip over her own feet.

"You know _nothing!_" Lucifer roared and Clara momentarily forgot to breathe. His fists were clenched tightly, his eyes flashing dangerously, but suddenly it was as if the light went out of them, and Clara finally saw a glimpse of the true anguish he was feeling behind the wall he had built up and guarded with rage. Lucifer stopped, swayed a little, took a deep breath and slumped against the nearest wall, his eyes suddenly devoid of emotion and his expression blank.

Clara stood rooted to the spot for a moment, not quite sure what had just happened. Realising she was still alive and still had the use of her legs, she took a few shaky steps forward before she even realised what she was doing. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she stopped in front of him and looked down at his completely neutral face as his eyes stared off into the distance. She wasn't even sure if he had noticed she was there, his face indicating that his thoughts were far away.

"Then tell me," She whispered and a feeling of relief settled her nerves as she saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes, showing that he was listening to her words. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't going to be intimidated. Feeling braver, she crouched down before the Devil, attempting to meet his eyes though he refused to look at her, his jaw now clenched, his body tense. "If I know nothing about this, then _tell_ me," She paused for a moment before letting a small smile grace her face for a moment. "It's not like we don't have time, is it?"

If someone had told her a few days ago that she would be crouched down in front of Satan himself, trying to get him to open up to her, she would've laughed in their face and told them to keep their alcohol intake under control. But here she was. She cocked her head to the side slightly, a feeling of worry building up in her as he made no move to respond to her words.

"Lucifer," She whispered, and unthinkingly reached out a hand to touch his arm gently. He flinched away from the touch, his blank expression suddenly lifting to expose the pain in his eyes. Clara pulled back quickly, uttering a hurried apology, feeling something in her heart break at the pain in his expression. She could've sworn she saw fear in his eyes too, but that wouldn't make any sense. The Devil wasn't afraid of anything, surely.

"It's okay," She whispered soothingly, reaching up a hand again but thinking better of it and drawing back slowly. She felt a tear slide slowly down her face. She couldn't believe that she was actually feeling sympathy for the Devil, but she was, and she hated to see him in so much pain.

Lucifer's breathing was ragged and he stared down resolutely at his clenched fists. He closed his eyes and Clara realised with a start that he was trembling. She knew he was supposed to be the root of everything evil, she knew he was dangerous and wouldn't give anyone a second thought before killing them, but she also knew she had to help him. She couldn't bear seeing him like this, keeping all the pain and betrayal he was feeling inside. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly and reached out to touch his hand, and this time she didn't pull back.

Lucifer jumped at the unexpected contact and his eyes flashed open, his muscles tensing under her smooth palm, but he didn't pull away. He seemed tired. Clara stroked her thumb over his knuckles soothingly and offered him a soft smile.

He didn't return the smile, but looked at her with confusion in his deep blue eyes, his puzzlement mingled with the sadness. Clara brought her other hand to his and began to gently tug at his hand, attempting to unclench his fist. The confusion on his face grew until Clara almost laughed at his expression, continuing to try to pry his fingers apart. He eventually let her, out of curiosity more than anything, and Clara happily slipped her hand into his. She gave him another small smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"It's okay," She murmured, repeating her words from earlier and Lucifer stared down at their intertwined hands in wonder, cocking his head to the side slightly as he frowned. Clara reached up her free hand to his face before she realised what she was doing and he froze for a moment at the contact, staring into her eyes suspiciously. Clara paused for a moment then resumed her movements, attempting to smooth out the crease in his forehead which showed his anger until he ceased frowning and closed his eyes in defeat.

She found that she slowly continued to caress his face, almost in wonder, her fingers drifting across his cheek gently and tracing his jawline. She smiled lightly, surprised but pleased that he was allowing her to. She jumped when Lucifer gave a soft sigh and opened his eyes, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"I don't understand," He murmured quietly, looking at her carefully.

"What?" Clara breathed, letting her hand drop from his face slowly.

"You."

Lucifer frowned again, but this time there was no anger in his eyes. Their eyes met again and everything remained still for a moment as Clara found she couldn't look away. Lucifer gave another soft sigh and broke the gaze, giving her hand a small, almost cautious squeeze before releasing her and standing. He moved past her, and Clara stood up abruptly, spinning around to look at his retreating back as he began to pace. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Tantrum's over then?"

"Yeah, looks like my babysitter knew how to deal with it," Lucifer gave her a small smirk, back to his old sarcastic self and causing Clara to laugh.

"You know," She began hesitantly, unsure if she was straying into dangerous territory. "You could always talk about it."

"About what?" There was an underlying warning to Lucifer's tone but Clara decided to continue anyway.

"Your story," She shrugged gently, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Of how you… Well, I mean…"

"Fell from grace?" Something dark flashed in Lucifer's eyes for a split second before his lips twitch into an amused grin. "About how and why my own brother threw me into this godforsaken place?"

"Well, I-" Clara trailed off slowly, unsure how to backtrack but to her relief, Lucifer smiled.

"Maybe another time," He spoke slowly, but his tone had a ring of finality to it. "Not now." He grinned suddenly, his tone lightening considerably as a spring returned to his step. "It's no fairy tale but it's full of action, you'd love it. It'd make a great movie."

Clara had to refrain from shaking her head at how quickly and dramatically his mood could change, smiling despite herself.

"Oh, and, Clara?"

"Yeah?" She grinned at his mischievous expression, finding that she enjoyed seeing him happy for some reason she couldn't yet explain. He leaned against the opposite wall with a sly smile, his eyes alight with mirth.

"How d'you make holy water?" Lucifer jabbed a finger at her and inclined his head encouragingly.

"You what?"

"Go _on_, guess!"

"Wha-"

"Ah ah ah," Lucifer cut her off and made a zipping motion across his lips with his hand, indicating for her to stop talking. She gave up with an amused grin and rolled her eyes and Satan winked at her.

"You boil the hell out of it."

* * *

**Lmaoooo so there you have it ladies and gentlemen, chapter four. I SHIP THEM SO HARD AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. HELP. ****HELL****p. (giggles immaturely)**

**So I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D I'd love if you left a review with some feedback, it'd be really helpful! I love reviews they make me feel all happy inside, and like I said before, they're the pie to my dean ;)**

**Reviews are also the plaid to my winchester.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M GETTING THE FEELS FOR THIS STORY AGAIN OMG THIS IS INTENSE.**

**I even went and made another fanvid for them, omg this pairing I need more of it.**

**So here's the next chapter, I don't know if it's any good but hopefully you'll like it! Read awaaaaay :D**

* * *

Red hot fiery mayhem. That was all Clara Oswald was aware of.

She gasped for breath as the flames surrounded her, thrashing around her trembling body like an enraged beast. She coughed through the smoke, attempting to cry out for help but the words scratched at her throat and became lodged there, never making it past her lips.

She screamed as the flames licked at her viciously, her fear engulfing her and making her want to run, to just run and keep running but she couldn't. She was trapped. In the cage. Surrounded by hot flames and she was never getting out. She was drowning in helplessness, panic taking over her body and stopping her limbs from moving. She tried frantically to heave her herself away from the fire but her legs felt like lead. She could've almost sworn the flames were laughing at her scornfully, calling her name.

She closed her eyes and whimpered, attempting to block out their harsh whispers. She heard her name being called again, louder this time and she screamed in panic, wanting to be away from the fire, wanting to be safe.

"_Clara!_"

Clara's eyes snapped open and she gasped, gulping in the air as if she had been deprived of oxygen for a year.

"Well I'm glad _that's_ over," Lucifer sighed in relief with a roll of his eyes and Clara stared at him open mouthed. Where were the flames? Where was the horrific fire? "Honestly, you were screaming so loud I thought Death himself was going to descend upon us."

Clara blinked furiously, her mind beginning to clear itself from its confused haze. Her breathing became ragged as she realised she had been having a nightmare. She whimpered, looking around her quickly for any sign of flames. Lucifer was crouched in front of her, looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

"I-" Clara began but was cut off by a lump in her throat as tears sprang to her eyes. The dream had been so real she wasn't sure it had even been a dream. She opened her mouth again to continue but failed, a choked sob coming out instead. She clamped a hand to her mouth quickly to try to stifle it. Now was _not_ the time to be losing it. Not when the Devil was sitting in front of her looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Oh no no no, don't do that," He spoke sternly with a hint of concern in his tone and shuffled away slightly, raising a finger as if in warning. Clara could've sworn she saw panic in his eyes. "I'd prefer if crying wasn't on the agenda for today."

Clara didn't want to cry, she really didn't, but she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She felt her eyes fill with tears and Lucifer's face became blurry until all that remained of him was a fuzzy shape amongst the backdrop of greys and blacks. She tried not to let them fall, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Awh, come on, don't- _Clara_," Lucifer whined, his expression almost one of fear. Clara realised that dealing with comforting upset people probably wasn't one of Satan's strong points. She then realised she didn't care. She was fed up of thinking about everything and everyone else. It was time to think of herself.

She took a deep shuddering breath and felt her lip quiver as the first few tears escaped form the corners of her eye and streaked down her face. Her next breath came out as a sob and before she knew it she was wrapping her arms around her knees tightly and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is this really… Necessary…" Lucifer gave up with a sigh and shifted uncomfortably. "Clara."

Clara continued to allow her body to be wracked with sobs. Thoughts whizzed through her head at uncontrollable speeds and she couldn't help wondering was this even real. How did she know that this wasn't the dream and the red hot flames were her reality?

She heard Lucifer sigh again and jumped when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up at the unexpected gesture and felt her eyes fill with tears again. Before she even realised what she was doing, she threw her arms around Lucifer's neck and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder.

He froze for a moment in shock, his body tensing up and he remained still as a statue.

"C- Clara," He stuttered, sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

"Just…" Clara paused to take a breath through her sobs. "P- Please…" She trailed off, allowing more tears to slide down her face.

She felt Lucifer gradually relax and his arms slowly rose to wrap around her. She buried her face in his neck, feeling surprisingly content there, feeling safe. Lucifer began to stroke her back hesitantly, as if unsure what to do. Clara supposed he didn't really have much experience in comforting people.

Clara closed her eyes as her sobs slowly subsided, her breathing still ragged and the tears still flowing slowly down her face. She clutched at Lucifer's shirt and squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted to feel safe like this. Lucifer cleared his throat softly and pulled back gently to look at Clara, a confused frown in place on his face. Clara blinked and allowed some tears to fall, bringing Lucifer's blue eyes back into her view.

"Excuse the pun but…" Lucifer paused for a moment, his eyes searching Clara's. "What the hell are we doing?"

He reached up a hand to brush away a newly fallen tear from Clara's cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, willing her slightly quick breathing to return to normal.

"It was so real," She whispered as way of explanation, opening her eyes to look at him. She bit her lip nervously. "How do I know it wasn't?"

"Because this is real," Lucifer touched her cheek again gently and looked at her earnestly. "_I'm_ real. You're real. The nightmare you had wasn't. Though I have to say this isn't much different from a nightmare if you think about it."

"But what if this is a dream?" Clara gasped, tears welling up in her eyes again. "What if my nightmare was actually reality and-"

"Clara, stop," Lucifer commanded, his tone so fierce that Clara ceased talking immediately. "Start thinking like that and you'll start to go crazy. Step one in the Devil's guide to holding onto your sanity: Know what's real and what's not."

Clara looked at him, took in his features, took in everything about him. He was right. He was real.

Lucifer shrugged with a half smile.

"I'll admit, I do find it fun to watch people start to lose their minds but you know what, Clara? I think I'd rather you kept your marbles. It's not often I find a human I can actually have a half decent conversation with."

Clara managed a weak smile and chuckled, wiping away a few of her remaining tears. She hesitated and bit her lip, unsure, and then steeled herself and wrapped her arms around Lucifer again. This time he reacted better, getting over the initial shock of it more quickly and bringing his arms up to return her embrace.

"The flames, all the fire, none of it was real," She whispered, so quietly it was almost to herself but of course Lucifer heard it. After calming down, her head felt clearer and she realised of course it wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. She shuddered slightly at the realisation of the affect being in the cage was having on her. She hated doubting herself and made a mental note to refuse to allow herself to do it anymore.

"Just a bad dream," Lucifer sighed in confirmation, one hand slowly stroking Clara's hair.

"Promise?" Clara breathed quietly, letting one final tear glide down her face before closing her eyes again.

"I… Promise," Lucifer murmured, continuing to stroke her hair softly. "And if there's one thing you should know about me, Clara Oswald, it's that I don't lie."

Clara breathed in deeply, feeling reassured, enjoying the feeling of his cautious hands stroking her hair gently.

"I believe you," She murmured quietly, surprised to find that her words were true. Lucifer stiffened.

"How did you get in here, Clara Oswald," His words were quiet and thoughtful, but held a hint of frustration in his tone. "This place is sealed. Nothing can get in or out, that was made sure of. Clara, how?"

"I wish I knew," She sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Maybe this means there's a way out," He muttered, pondering. "Maybe. Hope is a strong emotion."

"Then let's not give up," She pulled back gently so she could see his face. Her sobs had completely subsided at this point, and she was feeling a lot calmer. "There might still be a way."

"For you, maybe," Lucifer's eyes were hard and cold. "Not for me. My sins are too great and too many."

"You think you don't deserve a second chance," Clara cocked her head to the side and frowned. "You think you don't deserved to be saved."

"Yes."

Lucifer spoke curtly and stood, pulling away from Clara and flexing his fingers. He began to pace thoughtfully and Clara felt her heart sink as he moved away from her, missing the closeness.

"Look, I'm no expert but," Clara paused for a moment, considering her words as her eyes followed the Devil's every move. "If you want forgiveness, surely all you have to do is ask."

Lucifer scoffed and shook his head. He spread his palms as if to prove a point.

"Where would I even start?" He let out a humourless laugh. "Who says I want forgiveness, anyway? You don't know what you're talking about, Clara Oswald."

"I understand a lot more than you think," Clara stood and fixed him with a challenging stare. "I think, maybe, you're sorry."

"Humans and their little fantasies, so adorable."

"If you want to be forgiven-"

"I don't think the same rules apply for the root of all evil, Clara," Lucifer hissed, rage forming in his eyes. Clara froze for a moment but fortunately Lucifer began to calm down, the spark in his eyes fading slowly. "So," He spread his arms out in a theatrical gesture. "Wanna hear it?"

"Hear what?" She questioned curiously, relieved that he had been able to control his temper this time around.

"The misadventures of Satan and his fall from grace," A smirk crossed his face, his eyes glinting playfully. "Come on, let's do story time."

"Sounds interesting," Clara grinned and approached Lucifer, sitting down and leaning her back against the nearest wall. She patted a space next to her. "Let's do it."

Lucifer smiled and walked over to her. He pulled a face mockingly and shrugged.

"I'd offer you tea, but…"

"Is this the part where you tell me you forgot to stock the fridge?" Clara raised an eyebrow with a small smile as Lucifer sat down next to her.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So you have my attention," Clara looked at him, though he was staring straight ahead and wouldn't meet her eyes. She nudged him gently. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we'll skip past the acknowledgements and about the author and get to the good stuff," Lucifer clapped his hands together with a grin. "Chapter one, Satan's dysfunctional family."

"Sounds like a cheerful start," Clara spoke with a light-hearted tone.

"You better pay attention, you'll be writing a review on this after."

"Do I get a signed copy of the book as well?"

"We'll see," Lucifer smirked and drew his knees up, resting his hand on them. He looked sideways at Clara. "You know my name actually means bringer of light?"

Clara's eyes widened in interest and she looked at him to urge him to go on.

"I wasn't always like this," He shrugged with a nonchalant expression. "_Evil_," He made quotation marks with his fingers. "I was an angel, a brother. I was a son."

Clara followed his gaze carefully as Lucifer looked into a dark corner of the cage. His expression was far away, as if reliving old memories, nearly forgotten.

"I loved my father, loved my brothers, I still do. But they cast me down. When I was let out the first time," He sighed deeply and clenched his hands into fists. "I didn't think my brothers would have changed. But oh, they had. One wanted to rule, one ran away, and one still followed orders from a father who had long since left the building. And they all wanted me dead."

"Why?" Clara found herself whispering quietly. "If they were your family, wouldn't they forgive you?"

"They don't do anything unless God tells them to, and Dad went AWAL. The angels didn't know what to do. They always followed him, always did what he said," He shrugged again. "They're just soldiers. What were they supposed to do when he wasn't around to give them orders anymore? I didn't _want_ the apocalypse, I wanted to walk right off the chessboard. But they wouldn't have it.

"Don't you get it?" He turned to face her and looked at her earnestly. "Nothing happens unless God commands it. God_ wanted_ the Devil. He made me who I am. I broke the rules, and I ended up down here. But I didn't want to fight with my brothers. I just wanted them to understand."

"What happened?" She whispered, afraid to raise her voice too much. "That time you got out, when you told your brothers you didn't want to fight?"

"I…" Lucifer began, then trailed off slowly, his expression growing cold. "Gabriel," His voice cracked and his hands shook as he stared ahead. Clara was taken aback by the pain in his eyes.

"What happened?" She touched his arm gently, encouragingly, though she felt fear at what he might say.

"I killed him."

His tone was cold and it sent a chill through Clara. She froze in place and swallowed thickly, nervously. She took another deep breath to stop herself from shaking. She was going to give him a chance. She was going to try to understand.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to. I had no choice," Lucifer stated bluntly, the muscles in his jaw tense. "He wouldn't back down. He was going to kill me. Stupid, stupid little angel."

"What about your other brothers?" Clara moved her hand down his arm cautiously until she reached his hand and placed it over his trembling fist gently.

"Same story, different face," Lucifer scoffed humourlessly. "Michael wouldn't listen. They _never_ listened. I told him I didn't want to fight him, but he was still loyal to an absentee father. That brought us both down here. Until he was pulled out, along with his vessel. There was so much fighting. _He never listened_. He blamed me for all of it."

"I'm sorry," Clara whispered, stroking circles on his fist softly. She wasn't sure what else she could say, but she was glad she knew the story from his side of things. It gave her a chance to understand.

"I do feel, Clara," He spoke so softly his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm not emotionless. I never wanted to hurt my brothers, not really."

"I understand," Clara removed her hand from his fist and brought it to his face instead, so that he turned to look at her. She realised her words were true. She stroked his face softly, comfortingly. She bit her lip, and looked at him gently. "You're not a monster."

"Tell that to my family."

Lucifer's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes for a moment. Clara cupped his face in her hands. _He_ was the one who wouldn't listen. She looked at him earnestly, wondering when she had started to care for this man.

"Lucifer, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Lucifer's eyes met hers and they were filled with so much pain that she felt her heart break at the sight.

"Am I?"

His voice shook, the wall he had built around himself beginning to fall away. Clara felt tears prick her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She could be strong, she could help him. She had to.

"Yes," She replied confidently, though her voice trembled slightly as well. "We both are."

She wrapped her arms around him again, and this time, Lucifer responded immediately and held her close to him without any hesitation.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter posted. Will our dynamic duo ever escape the cage? *cue dramatic music***

**So tell me, what did you think? :D When I read reviews from you guys, I feel happier than Sam was when he got his soul back. Maybe even happier than Dean is when he gets a slice of pie.**

**And oh my life this season of supernatural is AMAZING, I honestly can't wait for the next episode. I wish they'd bring Luci back, though. And Gabriel. And Bobby. And everyone really.**

**SO, leave a review to tell me what you think? :D Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my beloved readers! I'm back with another chapter, and this one is longer than most :D I think it's my favourite so far, full of feels ;)**

**I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD TODAY.**

**I THINK IT'S 'CAUSE I GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED.**

**I hope you don't think I've rushed the relationship or anything, just bear in mind that more time has passed in the cage than it appears. And I don't know, I just felt like the timing was right for this one. **

**Soooo, are you ready? :D Then go ahead, grab a cup of tea and read read read :D I really hope you guys like this one! **

* * *

"Can I see your wings?"

It had been prying on Clara's mind for a long time now. Lucifer had told her stories about Heaven before his fall, and she couldn't shake the knowledge that he used to be an angel from her mind. She found that the more he told her about his time in Heaven, the more questions she had, the more she wanted to know. He had once even conjured up a vision of the garden for her, causing her to shriek with surprise.

"_Eden?" She had yelled, rounding on Lucifer, peeved at the smug smile on his face. "__**The**__ garden of Eden? And it's here?!"_

"_Oh, don't jizz your pants, Clara, we're still in the cage," Lucifer had rolled his eyes theatrically. "I can alter reality here to a certain extent. Helloooo, powerful ex-Archangel."_

_Clara remembered looking around her in awe, taking in the beautiful sight. Beautiful tumbling waterfalls, glistening and glowing in an almost surreal manner, trees and plants scattered around them. It looked so real, and strangely familiar. She recognised some of the flowers as the ones her mom used to like. _

"_The garden can look different to everyone," Lucifer explained quietly as Clara walked slowly through the grand foliage. "At least to some extent. For some it could be a jungle, for others, more like your average backyard. But to everyone, it's beautiful."_

"_You're right," Clara breathed. "It is beautiful."_

_She remembered whipping around to face him, an astute, questioning smile on her face, feeling mischievous. "Do you have a halo?"_

_She remembered the way Lucifer had scoffed and folded his arms with a raised brow. "Please. Do you see anything above my head? I don't have any rusty halo to shine. But I do have wings."_

She had been hesitant to ask, knowing from past experience that the subject was a touchy one, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She wanted to see Lucifer's wings.

"No."

The curt reply came from a dark corner of the cage where Lucifer had been brooding, seemingly deep in thought. Clara hadn't decided to bother him for a while, not since his mood had begun to grow dangerous again, but thankfully he hadn't spiralled into another fit of rage. But now Clara was growing tired of the quiet, dark eeriness in the cold prison, and she had to talk to him. She had to take her mind off other things. She couldn't deal with being lonely right now, not here.

"Why not?" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted like an indignant child.

"I said no."

Clara sighed at Lucifer's stern tone, an underlying threat to his words. She didn't want to aggravate him any further, but she missed the closeness between them. She approached him slowly, cautiously, and stopped a few feet away from him.

"I bet they're beautiful," The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she froze for a moment in shock at having accidentally said her thoughts aloud. She noted that Lucifer responded to her words, his scowl softening ever so slightly as he looked up at her.

"They were," He replied bluntly, and pushed away from the wall, walking past her slowly while keeping eye contact. "But Hell is no place for an angel's wings."

Clara paused for a moment, pondering his words.

"I'd still like to see them," She whispered softly. "If… If you'd let me."

"Why would you want to?" Lucifer rounded on her, he hissed the words but there was no true venom in his voice, only confused curiosity. "Why would you want to see wings that have been torn apart, damaged beyond repair by a lifetime in Hell?"

"I just…" Clara let her hands drop to her sides with a small frown. She wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know. I just do."

Lucifer turned his face away from her, a bitter scowl marring his features, remaining silent for a moment.

"You'd be a fool to wish to see my wings," He stated at last, his voice devoid of emotion. He glared at the ground, avoiding Clara's eyes.

"Hey!" She protested indignantly, not fully understanding why Lucifer would be so ashamed of his angelic feathers. She paused, and offered a small smile. "I never said I wasn't a fool."

Lucifer didn't reply, his expression hardening. He stood in the middle of the cage, his eyes hard and cold, and Clara felt her heart beat accelerate as she took a few steps closer.

"What are you so afraid of?" She whispered softly, touching his arm gently. Lucifer flinched at her unexpected touch, but didn't pull away. Clara moved her hand slowly up his arm to his shoulder, then ran her hand across his shoulder blades to his back, letting her palm rest there. Lucifer was a great deal taller than her, she realised with a start, being so close to him.

She moved her hand along his back gently, wondering if this was where his wings were. She imagined what they might look like, her fingers slowly tracing the curves of his shoulder blades where she imagined his wings might protrude had they been visible. She felt Lucifer shudder under her touch and looked up at him, surprised to see that there was a sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it almost seemed to echo in the quiet of the cage. She rubbed his back gently, concerned at the downturn of his mood, the solemnness that had taken over him. "Lucifer?"

"Please don't make me," Lucifer whispered, and his vulnerable tone took Clara aback. She was so surprised that her hand stilled for a moment. This behavior was so unlike the Devil that she began to feel increasingly worried. Lucifer breathed a heavy sigh, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Don't ask to see my wings, Clara," He continued further, his eyes remaining shut. "They would scar you."

"What do you mean?" Clara whispered worriedly, her hand resuming to trace small patterns on his back gently.

"I _mean_ that they are so badly damaged not even I have dared look at them in a very long time," Lucifer opened his eyes and looked at Clara regretfully. "I've been down here for so long, there's no telling what condition they'd be in now. I… Don't think I want to know."

"I don't care," Clara found herself saying quietly, looking Lucifer directly in the eyes.

"What?" Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden statement.

"I don't care what they look like," Clara clarified, allowing her hand to drift down his back and flop back to her side. "I know they'll still be beautiful."

Lucifer turned to face her fully and cocked his head to the side with an almost amused expression. He regarded her slowly for a moment with gaze so intense that it made Clara almost forget to breathe.

"You're a very odd human being, you know that, Clara?"

"How am I odd?" Clara protested indignantly.

"You just asked to see the Devil's angelic wings."

"Good point," Clara grumbled with a small shrug. "But I can't help it. I'm curious."

"Showing someone your wings isn't exactly an insignificant affair, Clara!" Lucifer burst out, raising a hand to his face in exasperation. "You don't just flaunt your wings in front of anyone. Especially not a human."

"But I'm not just any old human," Clara smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels slightly. "I'm Clara Oswald, the impossible girl who fell into the pit and ended up sharing housing with the Devil."

"Good point," Lucifer gave a small smirk, echoing her words from earlier. He folded his arms raised his eyebrows haughtily. "I'll get you evicted if you don't shut up."

"You'd really throw me out on the streets?"

"What can I say, I enjoy having my own room."

"Maybe I should complain to the landlord, the heating is clearly broken in this place," Clara shivered as if to emphasise her words, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer challengingly.

"I don't know the first thing about fixing a boiler, but I'm sure I could fix the heating issue," Lucifer smiled broadly, snapping his fingers, as action which resulted in a wave of fire running across the icy floor. He made a twisting motion with his fingers and the fire followed his movements, twisting and spiraling to form the shape of a large three pronged fork, much like one the Devil would carry in old legends and cartoons. Clara felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in a smile at the humour.

"It's still a bit chilly in here," She grinned teasingly.

"You're so whiny," Lucifer grinned back, extinguishing the fire with a clap of his hands. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Clara as he closed the distance between them, reaching up to play with a strand of her hair with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You do realise that if we weren't in the cage and I showed you my wings your eyes would burn out of your skull, right?"

"Yeah, obviousl- Wait what?!"

"Angelic grace isn't for the human eye to see," Lucifer tutted, waggling his finger at Clara condescendingly. "One look and you'd be toast."

"But it's different in here?" Clara could feel that her own eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Yes, of course. This is Hell."

"Right, I forgot," Clara mumbled sarcastically. She looked up at Lucifer, trying to avoid his eyes for fear that she would get lost in them again. They were so deep, held so many secrets, so much sadness and pain, and they were above all beautiful. It was almost as if his archangelic grace shone through. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"You don't have to show me your wings if you don't want to," She whispered gently, wringing her hands together. "It's okay. I understand."

"I know," Lucifer sighed resignedly. He looked at her again, meeting her eyes this time. "Do you really want to?"

Clara nodded, her heart beginning to beat faster with anticipation. Lucifer's mouth turned down at the corners in a frown.

"They would scar you."

"I don't mind," Clara babbled quickly, causing a small chuckle to emit from Lucifer. He gave a faint smile and reached up a hand to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheek softly.

"You really are impossible, you know that?" He murmured, leaning unconsciously closer, and Clara found that she had moved closer as well. They were impossibly close, and somehow it wasn't enough for Clara. She wanted, _needed_, to be even closer to him. She felt so drawn to him for some reason she couldn't explain. Her heart hammered in her chest and judging by the faint amused smile gracing Lucifer's face, she guessed he could hear it as well.

"Fine," He said finally, dropping his hand from her face, and Clara practically gasped, missing his touch. "Stand back and shut your eyes."

"I… W- What?" Clara stammered, her brain moving suddenly sluggishly, still attempting to recover from their closeness moments previously.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Shut your damn eyes."

Clara quickly took a stumbling step back and shielded her eyes with her hand. She couldn't stifle her gasp when from behind her hand came a blindingly bright white light, which flashed and dimmed rapidly. Her hand trembled in front of her eyes, until she felt Lucifer's hand gently pull hers away from her face.

That was when Clara Oswald forgot to breathe.

Standing in front of her was Lucifer, and from behind him unfurled six large wings, so huge that they filled up most of the space in the cage. They were dark, mixtures of gunmetal grey, shining bronze and dusty blacks making up the intricate weave of feathers, though it looked like they had once been a bright pearly white. Some of the feathers looked almost as if they had been scorched, Lucifer had been right when he said Hell had not been kind to them. But they were the most beautiful thing Clara had ever seen.

"Lucifer," Clara whispered, a gasp escaping her and she took a step closer. She found herself shaking slightly. Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, his eyebrows drawn together slightly.

"I know they're nothing special," He shrugged, a slight motion of his shoulders that made his wings seem to shimmer. "But-"

"They're beautiful," Clara breathed, her eyes watering slightly with emotion. "They're so beautiful."

Lucifer's expression turned from one of worry to one of surprise.

"I-" He began, then let out short gasp, doubling over in pain.

"Lucifer, what is it?" Clara gasped, rushing over to him and putting a hand to his face. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts," He ground out through clenched teeth, taking a deep breath to steady himself as the wave of pain passed. He straightened up again cautiously and Clara let her hand drop from his cool skin. "Hurts at first," He clarified. "Haven't stretched my wings in a long time. It's probably not the wisest thing to do down here."

"Are you okay?" Clara demanded in concern, staring up at him.

"M'fine," He nodded, shuddering slightly as his wings bristled. "It's nothing. It's passed."

Clara nodded slowly, giving him a quick look over to make sure he really was okay, and then turned her attention back to his wings. She found herself lost for words, breathless again. Now that she was closer, she could see a faint glow emitting from his wings. She reached out a shaking hand slowly, letting it hover just over the wing nearest to her. Lucifer's wing twitched slightly and he made a small noise in the back of his throat.

Clara looked up to meet his eyes. "Sensitive?" She questioned softly, a light smile on her face. Lucifer nodded and swallowed, trembling slightly.

"Can- Can I…" Clara trailed off slowly, looking to Lucifer for permission, her heart beating faster.

"Go ahead," Lucifer inclined his head towards her and Clara reached up her hand again, trying and failing to prevent it from shaking.

She gently touched his wing, gliding her fingers across it reverently, barely touching the feathers, and Lucifer let out a small gasp at her touch. She slowly let her hand drift over his wing, surprised at how soft the feathers felt under her palm.

"They're so beautiful," She whispered again, not knowing what else to say. Words couldn't describe how she was feeling right now. She let her hand still slightly, resting it gently atop his wing and raised her head to look at Lucifer. "You said they used to be beautiful. They still are."

Something shifted in Lucifer's crystal blue eyes as he looked at Clara.

"You're beautiful," He replied, cocking his head to the side almost in wonder. "And not just your appearance. Your soul too. I can… Feel it. It's pure. It's… Beautiful."

He lifted a hand to cup her face again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Clara realised that she had once again forgot to breathe. He touched his other hand to her neck, just beneath her chin, cradling her face in his hands gently as if she were something breakable. Clara realised suddenly that to him, she probably was. She felt that if her heart beat any faster it would burst out of her chest and ruin the moment. Lucifer smiled, his eyes glinting as he stroked her cheek softly and Clara knew that he could hear her heartbeat.

"Lucifer," She whispered without realising, suddenly noticing that they had grown closer once again. She wasn't sure if she was leaning up to him, or if he was leaning down to her, but as she reached her hands up to grasp the collar of his shirt, she realised it was probably a bit of both.

Lucifer leaned even closer, his lips hovering just above Clara's, their noses almost touching. He allowed his fingers to drift softly down the side of her face.

"Clara," He whispered in return, and just when Clara thought she was going to spontaneously combust, Lucifer slowly, gently touched his lips to hers.

It felt as if a spark of red hot electricity shot through Clara as his icy lips made contact with her own. She leaned up as far as she could, pressing herself closer to him as their lips connected more firmly. Lucifer slowly moved his lips against hers, and Clara wrapped one arm around his neck, her legs feeling like they could collapse at any minute.

Everything else fell away as Clara returned the kiss just as softly. It was a slow, gentle kiss, full of emotion and longing, and Clara had never experienced anything like it before. Lucifer moved one of his hands to her hair, stroking it carefully and cradling the back of her head to bring her closer to him. Clara stretched up on her toes, her fingers running through his soft, dark blond hair.

She felt something move around them, and realised suddenly that they must be Lucifer's wings surrounding them. She could feel a gentle glow radiating off them, enveloping her and holding her closer to Lucifer. She tilted her head and reached her hand to his back, her fingers coming into contact with the soft feathers of his wings. Lucifer made a low noise in the back of his throat that Clara felt rather than heard as she ran her fingers through his feathers.

The ex-Archangel's lips stilled against hers slowly and he pulled back to look at her, his eyes darker than before. They were both breathing heavily, though Clara didn't think that the Devil really needed to breathe.

"Like I said," Lucifer murmured, stroking his thumb over her cheek gently. "Impossible."

"Like I said," Clara whispered breathlessly, lost in his eyes. "Beautiful."

In a gentle manner that Clara had not been expecting, Lucifer kissed her forehead softly and she closed her eyes in contentment. Much to her disappointment, he pulled back, and when Clara opened her eyes again his wings had vanished from her sight. She couldn't contain her small noise of protest. Lucifer smirked in amusement.

"Show's over for today," He quipped sarcastically and Clara rolled her eyes at him with a small laugh. She paused, looking up at him hesitantly.

"Thank you," She murmured, and was met with a small smile from Lucifer.

"If that's what it takes to get you to shut up…" Lucifer trailed off cheekily, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Oi!" Clara laughed, giving his arm a playful shove and wrapping her arms around herself as the temperature in the cage seemed to drop. At first she thought nothing of it, it was always so cold in the cage that she just presumed she was imagining things, but Lucifer's sudden change in expression caught her attention. The Devil took a few steps backwards, his demeanour changing from joking to defensive as he frowned as if straining to hear something that Clara couldn't.

"What is it, Lucifer?" She questioned hurriedly, trying not to allow the worry to seep into her tone. She took a small step forward but rocked back on her heels again, curling her arms even tighter around herself.

"It's…" Lucifer shook his head in agitation, holding a hand to his forehead and wincing. Clara took a step forward with a gasp but he held a hand up, forcing her to stop. "Shhh. I'm listening."

Clara bit her lip, attempting to stay quiet for a moment but letting her avid curiosity get the better of her.

"To what?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, her tone nervous. Lucifer dropped his hand from his head, an expression of horror mixed with confusion on his face.

"The angels," He replied, his tone one of disbelief as Clara felt her eyes widen in surprise. Lucifer frowned. "It's kind of like… Angel radio. But I haven't been able to hear it since…"

He trailed off, but Clara understood what he meant. She approached him carefully, wanting to reach out and take his hand but worried it might disturb him from what he was doing. Instead, she clenched her hand into a small fist, feeling tense and apprehensive.

"What are they saying?"

"I can't make it out. It's the same thing, over and over, but I can't decipher it. Shhh."

He held a finger to his lips and clamped his eyes shut tightly in concentration. After a moment of silence he let out a loud cry, holding his hands to his head in pain.

"What is it, what's happening?!" Clara yelped, closing the distance between them and grabbing his face between her hands as fear flooded through her.

"You," Lucifer spat out with a gasp, his hands on his knees as he hunched over as if he had just had a blow delivered to his chest.

"What?!" Clara felt herself trembling, her fingers shaking slightly as she dropped her hands from Lucifer's face.

"They're talking about you," Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut again and let out another yelp. He clenched his jaw, a look of annoyance crossing his face. "Shouting, actually."

"I… I don't understand," Clara gasped, unsure of what to do. "Why would angels be talking about _me_?"

"I don't-" Lucifer winced again, and suddenly opened his eyes with realisation. Clara held her breath in anticipation as Lucifer looked up to meet her eyes, astonishment written all over his face. "Clara Oswald is to be saved."

"What?!" Clara stumbled backwards in shock and confusion.

"That's what they're saying," Lucifer panted, straightening up and holding a hand to his head with a pained flinch. "Clara Oswald is to be saved. They're screaming it so loud even I can hear it."

"But-"

"You really must be someone special," Lucifer widened his eyes sarcastically with another gasp. "I shouldn't be able to hear this. But they won't shut the hell up."

"What do they mean?" Clara felt her voice rise an octave in her panic. "What's going on?!"

"Maybe…" Lucifer began slowly, a spark building in his eyes. "Maybe that means-"

He was cut off as an unknown force shook the cage suddenly and Clara was thrown to the ground. She let out a gasp as she came into contact with the cool floor, a rumbling sound growing and building up to a crescendo as the cage shuddered violently. She heard Lucifer swear and glanced around her frantically to see him picking himself up off the ground. He stumbled slightly, spitting out a long string of what sounded to be profanities in an ancient language she didn't recognise.

"What's happening?!" Clara yelled, trying and failing to pick herself up off the trembling floor. "Earthquake?!"

"If we were on Earth, maybe yeah, sure we could roll with that!" Lucifer yelled back above the noise of the crumbling walls around them. "It's them!"

"Who?!" Clara had to shout to be heard above the rising din. She paused for a moment, her mouth dropping open in shock. "You don't mean-"

"My beloved brothers, yeah," Lucifer growled, stumbling again though holding his footing more successfully than Clara had. A loud, high pitched keening sound began to emit from somewhere above them, and Clara screamed, holding her hands over her ears and curling in on herself.

"Clara!"

She felt strong hands on either side of her face as Lucifer kneeled in front of her.

"Clara, listen to me!"

She opened her eyes in panic, trying to calm herself down by looking into his deep blue irises. Lucifer was looking at her earnestly, his hands cupping her face securely.

"Clara, it's okay," He shouted as the sound grew more insistent. "Just go with it. It'll be fine."

"I don't understand," Clara felt traitor tears begin to well up in her eyes and spill over her cheeks.

"You're getting out of here," Lucifer clarified sternly, his jaw set determinedly. "And if I move fast enough, I am too."

Clara opened her mouth to retort but the high pitched sound above their heads was becoming more and more unbearable as it approached.

"Shut your eyes!" Lucifer yelled, backing away from her quickly and Clara did as she was told as a blinding white light filled the cage. She screamed as the light and the sound enveloped her simultaneously, and for a terrifyingly poignant moment, she thought that she could hear another scream pass her by, an inhuman noise, but not quite angelic either. The type of noise the Devil might make.

It was the last sound she heard before the mumbling of angels overtook her and she blacked out, allowing the darkness to swallow her.

* * *

**OMG SO WHAT DID YOU THINK *squeals because i'm scared and excited to see your opinions***

**Personally I think this is my favourite chapter so far, but what do you think? :D**

**I had so much fun writing it! **

**Right, so I'm going to go watch some Supernatural to take my mind of the stress of school (I got the boxsets for Christmas mwahahahaaaaa)**

**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IT'D MAKE ME SMILE SO HARD MY FACE MIGHT FALL OFF :D Even if it's just constructive criticism. I love it all. I love you all. You're the best. You beautiful human beings. If my arms were long enough, I'd hug you all. And make you all tea.**

**THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here it is the suspense is over IT'S CHAPTER SEVEN! This chapter is longer than most, yay!**

**Just to clear something up by the way, the Doctor in this fanfic is the 11th Doctor. I would've preferred to write the 12****th****, but since I started this story before Peter Capaldi took on the role and so started writing 11, I decided it would be better to stick with this. I hope that's okay with you guys!**

**So here we go, I'm excited about this chapter 'cause Clara has finally escaped the cage ayyy! But has Lucifer? Oooooooooooh suspENSE.**

**Enjoy this chapter! Gimme a lil review if you want? ;)**

* * *

_Where am I?_

The words screamed at her and filled Clara's head, causing her to panic. They swirled around, swarming into her mind and taking over every other coherent thought she may have had. She could hear someone screaming inside her head, and suddenly realised with horror that it was her. The words echoed so loud that she thought they might shatter her into a million pieces all over again.

She felt strange, almost as if she wasn't real. As if this was some strange dream she had stumbled into by accident. It felt like she was floating, disconnected from her body, aware but at the same time not really aware of anything at all. She had no control over anything, she was lost. She felt confusion worm its way past the panic to the front of her mind as she realised she could hear voices.

It started off as a muffled whisper, and grew until she could finally make sense of the words that were being spoken. A part of her wondered if she should respond to the voices, if she should react in any way, but she didn't feel as if she could, so she did nothing and continued to wait as the voices grew clearer.

"- This is crazy, even for us Sammy."

"Dean, it's really not that complicated. I mean if you think about it, it's just scienc-"

"You shut your pie-hole. God, you're such a nerd."

"I'm just sayin-"

"Dude, we're in a 1960's police box. The laws of physics are telling me that none of us should be able to squeeze in here without getting into a very awkward situation. _You_ of all people shouldn't have even been able to fit your abnormally long legs through the door, but hey! No worries, because _it's friggin' bigger on the inside."_

"I think it's pretty cool."

"Thanks, Sam, it's good to know someone appreciates a nice time machine when they see one," An all too familiar voice answered the stranger. Clara felt shock and overwhelming relief register in her mind as she realised that it was the Doctor that was now speaking. His tone was light and carefree, a stark contrast from when she had seen him last, just before she jumped into his time stream. She felt like she should move, should try to get to him, but she was unable to control her muscles. The Doctor continued brightly. "I think I like you better than your brother. You've got good hair."

"Don't listen to him, Sam, he wears a bowtie," A deep voice with a hint of a Texas accent grumbled indignantly. Clara recognised it as the voice that had spoken first.

"Can we please bring our attention back to the female who is currently lying on the floor of this curious contraption?" Yet another unfamiliar voice was added to the pile that Clara felt too exhausted to even acknowledge properly. This voice was even deeper than the last, and his tone was more serious. "We just dragged her out of Hell. I believe she is in need of some assistance."

"Oh _yeah_, and Cas here randomly decides we need to rescue some hot chick whose been stuck in the cage with Lucifer, just because an insane dude with an English accent and hair floppier than Sam's told him to. There's another thing to add to the list of crazy!" The deep voice from before spoke with an air of annoyance and disbelief.

"Well I just hope for all our sakes that you remembered to bring her soul with her, Cas," The other unfamiliar voice that had spoken previously muttered darkly with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Clara heard someone sigh audibly and the man with the serious tone who tended to use formal language spoke again.

"I think it's time for her to wake up, don't you, Doctor?"

Through her confused haze of thoughts and emotions, Clara felt someone touch her forehead gently and a shock ran through her. She sat bolt upright with a gasp as memories flooded back and she realised with a start that she wasn't in the cage. She snapped open her eyes to see that she was back in the Tardis. She blinked, struggling to breathe, wondering if this was just some weird dream.

"Where am I?" She gasped hoarsely, the words tumbling carelessly out of her mouth before she could even string a coherent thought together.

"Clara?"

She blinked again in shock as the Doctor crouched down in front of her, concern shining in his eyes. The Doctor, here, with her, not in the cage. She had escaped the pit. She felt numb. She stared at the Time Lord, waiting for some sense of relief to fill her at being back on board the Tardis, but nothing came. Instead it was as though an empty void was filling her, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Clara, you've been gone for months-"

"Months?!" Clara squeaked, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. She pinched her arm quickly and winced at the sharp pain, satisfied that she was awake. She held a hand to her head, feeling dizzy as different memories fought for dominance in her mind, some swirling around and getting lost again just before they surfaced. She drew her eyebrows together indignantly as she struggled to remember everything that had happened up to this point. Thing weren't making sense, they weren't adding up, and she felt herself becoming more and more frustrated.

"Clara, are you okay?" The Doctor waved a hand in front of her face, a frown drawing his practically non-existent eyebrows together. "We got you out. You're safe. Clara, are you even listenin-"

"Where's Lucifer?!"

The words came out of Clara mouth in a hurried shriek as she felt herself fill up with panic. Her breath came in quick short gasps as she became aware of what had happened, the fog in her mind clearing. What _had_ happened? She scurried backwards, fear and loneliness rushing through her. She gave another small gasp as she remembered what had occurred last just before she blacked out. What had happened to her? More importantly, what had happened to Lucifer?

"Don't worry, he's not here."

Clara's head snapped up to see an unfamiliar man step forward. She suddenly realised that herself and the Doctor were not alone in the Tardis control room. Aside from the stranger who had just spoken, two other men also stood staring at her, concern and confusion on one of their faces, something akin to boredom on the others'. The man with the puppy dog eyes which were filled with kindness and worry was definitely twice the size of Clara's Christmas tree that she had bought last year. He towered over both the other men, though his stance was not intimidating. His brown hair was quite long and he, like the man standing beside him, wore what looked to be a dark Fed suit. The other man was slightly shorter, as was his hair in comparison to his comrade. He was frowning, but didn't look too concerned. He seemed curious about the situation but looked more exasperated than anything.

The man who had spoken cleared his throat to gain back Clara's wandering attention. He was dressed in a long trench coat and looked different to the other two men somehow, but Clara couldn't quite place it. She wondered briefly if he was human. She wasn't sure why she was taking that into consideration, but supposed it had something to do with being in the cage for so long. She shuddered under his intense gaze.

"Like I said," He inclined his head, a sincere expression on his face and Clara was snapped out of her thoughts. "There is no need to be afraid. Lucifer is nowhere near here. You're safe."

"What the hell?!" Clara spluttered, staggering to her feet and forgetting to worry about being rude. "Where is he then?! What did you do?!"

The man blinked and the Doctor stepped forward to place a hand on Clara's arm comfortingly.

"Clara," He said softly, looking at her anxiously. "Look, you've been through a lot. I understand that you must be confused-"

"You know what? You're right. I am bloody confused!" Clara yelled, rounding on the Time Lord and jabbing an accusing finger at the other guests in the Tardis. "Who are they? Why are they here? Why am _I_ here? What the bloody hell is going on?!" She paused, taking a slow deliberate step forward and poking the Doctor just for good measure, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Are you even real?"

"Allow me to explain," The shorter of the two men stepped forward with a smile as if he was used to this sort of thing. "My name's Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam. We hunt monsters. It's kind of our thing. This," He gestured to the trench coat clad man. "Is Castiel. He's an Angel of the Lord. He dragged your ass out of Hell. Been there, done that. It's not a pleasant experience. You probably feel like crap. Is there a kettle on board this thing? Someone make this chick some tea."

Clara blinked at him, struggling to register all the information. If she was a normal person, she would've written them all off as crazy after the words _'we hunt monsters'_, but she didn't think she could be classified as a normal person anymore. At this point it seemed as if she lived and breathed crazy. The man she could now identify as Sam raised his hand with a small smile.

"Yeah, I've been stuck in the cage with Lucifer too. Hey, just wondering," He squinted at her slightly and cocked his head to the side. "Do you, uh, happen to have a soul?"

Clara blinked.

"Of course I have a soul, what do you-"

"It's just that angels can kind of be douchebags sometimes and, oh, I dunno," Sam gave Castiel a pointed look, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Pull you out of Hell and leave your damaged and broken soul behind."

"Sam," Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed in exasperation. "I thought we were over this-"

"Alright, alright, we can have a 'Been to Hell and Back' support group chat later," Dean put up his hands and stepped between Sam and Cas. "Now is there any place you can get a decent drink on board the Blue Box Enterprise?"

"She's called the Tardis and she doesn't like it when you don't respect that," The Doctor interrupted haughtily. "She's a lady. Treat her like one."

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam struggled to stifle a laugh.

"This is…" Clara began and trailed off slowly, sitting down on one of the seats that lined the walls before her legs gave way. "Insane doesn't even begin to cover it. And I've just shared housing with the Devil."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about now, Clara," The Doctor chirped happily, waving his hands around excitedly as if to emphasise his point. "You're out! You're free! You didn't think I'd just leave you, did you? Of course I was going to save you! It wasn't easy though, believe me. I tracked down this angel with the help of two hunters," He gestured wildly towards Sam and Dean, who ducked out of the way of his flailing hands. "And a nice car called an impala. With the help of the Tardis of course, we managed to get you out of the fiery depths of Hell. So, that's that!"

Clara frowned. _That's that_. No, he was wrong. She looked up at the Doctor's smiling face as he turned to grin at the others with grand hand gestures.

"Hey!" Dean put his hands up in defence and eyed the Doctor's hands untrustingly. "Watch it man. You'll take someone's eye out with one of those."

"I- Well first of all, _thank_ you," Clara stammered, staring at the ground with a frown and shaking her head slowly, trying to make sense of everything. "Thank you _all _I suppose. But… Where's- What happened to Lucifer?"

"You don't have to worry about him," The Doctor assured her. Clara jumped as someone cleared their throat nervously. She was still fidgety, feeling like she should be on her guard.

"Actually, that's not quite true," Castiel spoke up and wrung his hands together nervously. Clara snapped her head up to look at him intently, his words gripping her attention.

"I'm listening," She whispered hurriedly, urging him to continue.

"Lucifer is…" Cas seemed to fumble around for the correct word. "Well, he's not exactly… We don't know where he is." He muttered the last sentence quietly as if he half hoped no one would hear it.

"Wait," Sam frowned in concern. "You're saying Lucifer is off the map?"

"He escaped the cage when we got Clara out," Castiel stated bluntly. "We couldn't stop him. But he doesn't appear to be looking for a vessel. I'm not sure why, I don't know what his plan is. And I…," He paused hesitantly. "I… Just don't know where he is."

"Well _crap_," Dean rubbed his hand over his face. "The son of a bitch could have the whole planet toasted before we can say-"

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled excitedly, raising his hands again. His grin faded as he caught sight of everyone else's expressions.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean scoffed, giving him an unimpressed glare.

"He escaped…" Clara murmured, her eyes wide, ignoring everything else around her and fixed her thoughts on Lucifer. A part of her was filled with worry at not knowing where he was, but another part was filled with relief at the fact that he had made it out of the cage. She felt herself trembling slightly.

"Clara," Castiel gave her what she guessed was supposed to be a reassuring stare. "You don't have to worry. We can offer you protection from him, if you want."

"I- What?!" Clara scoffed, a startled giggle bubbling past her lips as she looked up around at the others in disbelief. "I'm not scared of Lucifer."

Castiel frowned. "But-"

"I'm not scared of him," She insisted earnestly. "He's never done anything to hurt me. I need… I need to find him."

"Clara… We're talking about the Devil himself here," The Doctor's calculating stare was filled with worry and suspicion. "What could possibly make you want to be near him ever again?"

"I…" Clara trailed off, unsure how to answer. For once she had no idea what to say, all she knew was that she needed to find Lucifer and she couldn't explain it. She cared about him a lot more than she should, and she knew that was dangerous, but she just _did not care_. She didn't want to admit what exactly she felt for him just yet, but right now all she had to concentrate on was finding him and making sure he was alright. She just needed to see him again.

"He's not what you think," She whispered, wringing her hands together nervously, feeling her skin prickle under all the accusing stares she was getting. "I just… I need to… Doctor, just please take me home."

"Clara…"

"Please, Doctor," Clara felt a tear slide down her cheek and wondered for a moment when it had escaped the corner of her eye. She suddenly felt empty, broken, and knew there was only one person who could fix that. And he wasn't there. She took a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks briskly. "I want to go home."

There was a pause, silence heavy in the air and the room felt tense. Sam cleared his throat and the Doctor adjusted his bowtie.

"Right, well…" He mumbled, moving to the console and beginning to fiddle with the controls. "Okay then. Home it is."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Castiel muttered, his tone grave. "If Lucifer is free to walk the Earth, this could be the start of the apocalypse all over again. We are going to be in serious trouble."

"We?" The Doctor spun around to face the angel with an amused scoff. "We were just the entourage! You and your little gang of angel friends are the ones who opened the cage. Where are they now by the way, hmm? Ran away to try and shift the blame onto us, I don't _think_ so! I'm not getting sent to angel prison for releasing the Devil! No, no, we'll be fine. We've done nothing wrong."

"I beg to differ," Cas grumbled, his stance tense. "Your Tardis had a lot to do with getting the cage open in the first place. I don't think I can be held accountable fo-"

"Hey! I'm not going to let my Tardis rot in a cell for the rest of her life!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know how crazy you sound right now, Doc?"

"Listen, we were all doing what we had to do," Sam intervened earnestly. He seemed unhappy with the situation, but was determined to put it right. Clara was impressed at how he managed to remain calm as the others argued. "We had to get Clara out of there, and if that means there's a bit of collateral damage…"

"The angels and I were working to rescue Clara without the knowledge of our superiors," Castiel raised his voice in frustration, trying to get his point across. "We weren't even authorised to do this! I know it was the right thing to do," He gave Clara an apologetic look. "But this is more serious than any of you could ever imagine. We-"

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about than the wrath of your big brothers, Cas-"

"All of you just shut up!" Clara yelled, standing up as her temper snapped.

The room fell silent except for the tiring wheeze of the Tardis engine as all eyes were on Clara. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Just… Stop," She held a hand to her head in exasperation. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked up to meet their eyes. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We don't even know where Lucifer is yet, so stop worrying! I'm sure we can sort it all out."

"Clara, Lucifer will happily watch this planet burn-" Cas began but Clara cut him off.

"No," She stated boldly, holding her chin high with an air of confidence. "He won't. Let me talk to him, and I promise you he won't."

"You think he'd listen to you?" Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, Gigantor, I think he would," Clara smirked slightly, craning her neck to look up at Sam. She turned to the Doctor. "Now take me home, Chin Boy. I was just in Hell, I'm in need of a cup of tea and a nice soufflé."

"As you wish," The Doctor waggled his eyebrows playfully, emitting a small chuckle from Clara. He set the coordinates on the console and Clara made sure to catch a hold of the edge of the console to maintain her balance as they took flight and the Tardis shook. This clinging on for dear life and hoping she wouldn't be sent tumbling across the room, she hadn't missed.

She caught the eye of Castiel, the angel, and couldn't help but smile with amusement when she saw he looked quite sick. She supposed even angels weren't used to travelling in a rogue alien's time machine. Sam was fighting back a grin as Dean scowled and struggled to pick himself up off the floor, trying to maintain what little dignity he had left. As the Tardis came to a stop, Clara decided she wanted to know more about these three intriguing strangers, and made a mental note to question the Doctor about them later.

She paused for a moment, letting reality sink in again and turned her head to look at the Doctor. With a sudden squeak she couldn't contain she rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

"This really is real, isn't it?" She choked out, clutching at him tightly. "Oh, I've missed you, Chinny."

"Clara Oswald," The Doctor chuckled, giving Clara a small pat on the back as she released him. "I've missed you too."

Clara smiled as she stepped back, a small part of her wishing she could just run away for another adventure on the Tardis right now, but she knew she couldn't. Because she knew that the moment she stopped smiling, the moment she stopped pretending everything was alright, she would fall apart. She needed Lucifer, and she couldn't for the life of her explain why. Not in words, at least. She closed her eyes briefly and swallowed. She would _not_ fall to pieces now, she could hold it together for a few more minutes. She knew the Doctor would understand in time, but she just couldn't stay. She needed to go home, to think.

She found herself taking a shuddering breath as she made her way slowly over to the wooden doors and almost cautiously pulled them open. She exhaled sharply at the sight of her flat and realised that up until that point a small part of her had still suspected that this was a dream. She turned to grin at the Doctor, casting an eye around at the three others as she did so.

"See you later, fellas," She smirked, stepping outside grandly and shutting the doors behind her with a flourish as the Doctor gave her a bemused smile. She knew he probably thought she was crazy, and maybe she was, but she didn't care.

She attempted not to trip over her own feet as she ran towards the familiar building, a warm feeling building up in her chest at her eagerness to get inside. She rushed up the steps faster than she had ever done before, her breathing ragged as she stopped in front of her door. She fumbled around in her pocket and almost laughed as her shaking fingers wrapped around her key which had been there the entire time. As she pulled open the door, she felt tears spring to her eyes in relief and brushed them away quickly with a laugh at her own ridiculousness. It felt like it had been so long since she had seen this place.

Shutting the door behind her, she cast a glance around the room, scanning it quickly just to see if it was exactly as she remembered. She smiled lightly, satisfied with what she saw. She walked slowly towards the window and looked out at the quickly fading light, the sky dark but shining with stars. She looked up at them and swallowed hard, trying for one last futile moment to hold it together, while knowing that she really had no chance. She almost scared herself when the first startled sob came out of her mouth and clasped a hand over her lips in shock as her eyes welled up with tears. She closed her lids and the tears spilled over and she took another shuddering breath, her mind stuck on Lucifer. The gravity of the situation was finally beginning to hit her. This man, this man that she had grown to have feelings for, was the Devil. And if he was alive and well, there was a very good chance that he could bring about the apocalypse.

"Lucifer…" She whispered hoarsely, sinking to her knees and gasping through her tears. "Lucifer, where are you?"

She let out a small sob, wishing she didn't care so much about him. This whole situation would be _so much easier_ if she didn't care so much about him.

"Lucifer," She began again, not knowing for sure why she was even bothering, almost certain that he couldn't hear her, but beyond caring. She felt desperate. Either something bad had happened to him, or he was about to make something bad happen, and that thought scared her more than any Dalek or Cyberman ever could.

"Please_, please_ tell me where you are," She breathed shakily, clenching her fists. "Somehow… I need… Look, you probably can't even hear me and I'm making myself look like an idiot, but please just… Just hear me."

She remained sitting down, hunched over miserably, feeling her desperation begin to sink into her bones. She wrapped her arms around herself the same way she used to in the cage to try and keep warm, though this time it was just to keep herself from shattering.

"What do I do?" She hissed with a fragment of a sob. "What do I-"

She looked up with a gasp as something in the night sky caught her eyes. Something so bright, so fierce, so absolute, that it was impossible for Clara to miss. She scrambled to her feet shakily, pressing herself up against the window and training her eyes on the object.

To the normal human eye, it would look like a shooting star, but Clara saw much more. She saw it's light, saw how it burned viciously, it's flames rugged and raw and _alive_ as it hurtled through the air at perilous speeds, taking Clara's breath away. She could almost hear it, could almost _feel_ it. In that instant, she knew exactly what it was. Or rather, who it was.

"Lucifer," She gasped, feeling something white hot and spark-like shoot through her at the realisation. Her ecstatic exhilaration was soon dismissed as the fallen devil crashed to the ground nearby, causing the entire room to shake. She let out a small noise of worry and fear and leapt back from the window, grabbing her jacket and running out the door faster than she even thought was possible.

She practically tripped down the steps down to ground level and let out a sharp exhale of breath as the icy cold air hit her when she stepped outside. She cast her eyes around quickly, scanning the area. Lucifer had landed very nearby, she was sure of it. It was almost as though he was aiming.

It didn't take her long to figure out where he had crash landed. He had made quite the entrance.

She sprinted towards the large, open expanse of grey rubble, an abandoned building project just beyond the estate. Lucifer's descent had resulted in a crater-like dent in the uneven ground, and she ran towards it, her lungs burning as she breathed in the mercilessly cold air. Her heart stopped for a moment as she saw the figure lying amoungst the rubble, knowing that most of the broken shards of rock and concrete had only been made moments ago.

Her heart rate sped up as she ran, hammering in her ears until it nearly deafened her. She stumbled across the charred rubble left by the impact, her eyes widening at the sight of flames that had begun to catch at the unplanned landing. Forgetting everything else, she dropped to the ground beside the motionless figure, feeling a frightened sob build up in her throat at the sight.

"Lucifer?" She choked out, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder tentatively. His clothes were torn and ragged, and his overall appearance was worn. It was clear that he had been injured by his escape from Hell. He was lying facing away from her, but even from this angle she could tell he looked exactly the same as his vessel had been before, while he was in the cage. She didn't have the time to wonder how that could be, fear and worry creeping their way up into her heart as he didn't respond to her touch.

"No…" She breathed anxiously, shaking her head in determination. "Lucifer!"

Bring her other hand up to his shoulder to join the first, she tugged and rolled him onto his back. For a moment, his eyes remained closed, and the sight of his face sent a flutter through her, her breath catching in her throat. His worn, tired expression suddenly changed to one of pain as he let out an agonised cry at the change in position.

"Luce?" Clara exclaimed in shock at the sudden outburst, unsure whether to feel relieved that he had responded or to feel increasingly worried at the nature of his response. "It's me, it's Clara… Lucifer?"

Lucifer groaned in pain, his eyes clenched tightly closed and he yelped, curling in on himself like a wounded animal. Clara reached out a hand cautiously to touch him but withdrew, realising that there was a good chance she would only make it worse with the contact. Instead, she fumbled for his hand and clutched it tightly, fighting to stay calm.

"It's okay," She soothed, trying to be convincing and wincing when her shaking voice gave her fear away. "It's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here."

"C- Clara?" Lucifer ground out through his teeth, shaking violently. He attempted to open his eyes but clamped them shut again as he let out another howl of pain.

"What's wrong, where does it hurt?" Clara demanded, releasing his trembling hand to bring her palm to his face instead. "Hey… Hey, listen to me! Lucifer!"

She felt panic shoot through her as Lucifer's body began to go limp, the fallen angel was losing consciousness. Clara was no expert, but she knew that had to be a bad thing.

"No no no, stay awake," She begged, her fear creeping into her voice. "Lucifer, look at me!"

The Devil moaned again and let out a small cry, his face scrunched up in pain. Clara knew it had to be bad if Satan himself was finding it hard to deal. He forced open his eyes, squinting at her, and Clara was shocked to see that there was fear evident in them. He cast a glance around rapidly, stopping when his sharp gaze located Clara.

"Clara-" As if suddenly realising where he was, he attempted to sit up quickly, causing himself to howl in agony again, falling to the ground and wrapping his arms round himself. His whole body trembled, his muscles spasming violently. He groaned in pain. "Clara, I can't-"

He was cut off as he inhaled sharply, a low whine emitting from between his clenched teeth. Clara felt her heart ache painfully, feeling helpless. She couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

"You're going to have to sit up, Lucifer," She hated how her voice trembled when she spoke. "We've got to move you. I'm sorry, but it's the only way. I'm going to help you Luce, I promise, but we need to get out of here!"

"You're crazy," Lucifer gasped, his face contorted in obvious agony. "I can't-"

He let out another yell, stopping mid-sentence. He was hunched over, curled in on himself protectively and Clara knew she had to help him. No matter what the cost.

"You have to try," She demanded strongly, taking control of the situation. She cupped her hand under his head gently. "Come on, I'll help."

Lucifer whined and curled in on himself further as he trembled. Clara felt her heart breaking at seeing him in so much pain and she couldn't bear it, but she knew she had to get him away from here. He couldn't exposed like this, out in the open. She knew it wouldn't be long before angels began to start looking for him, and she knew that confrontation would _not_ end well.

"Please, just let me help you!" Clara cried, clutching his fist with her free hand and holding it tightly. She rubbed her thumb gently over his knuckles as she had done before, back in the cage, and something seemed to change in Lucifer's demeanour. He took a deep, shuddering breath and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Okay, come on," Clara breathed nervously, unsure how much this could hurt him. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and he attempted to sit up again. As before, the pain overwhelmed him halfway and he let out a cry, but this time Clara was there. She clutched his shoulder, wrapping an arm securely around him and helped to pull him upright into a kneeling position. Lucifer clutched his torso and screamed, the sound echoing in the dark night and causing tears to spring to Clara's eyes. She couldn't bear it. She swallowed a sob and helped to steady the fallen angel as he began to collapse again.

"Hey, hey," She soothed, grabbing his face between her hands gently and coaxing him to look at her. He forced open his eyes slowly as Clara caressed his face softly, keeping her touches feather light. "It's okay, it's okay. I've got you."

Lucifer whimpered as Clara traced her fingers gently over the tense muscles in his jaw, trying to soothe him.

"I can't, Clara," He hissed, his body shaking even more than before. "It _hurts_. My wings…"

"I know, I know," She felt tears flow freely down her cheeks, but she had gone past caring. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Lucifer? Hey, Lucifer, stay with me!"

She clutched his face slightly more firmly as he breathing became ragged and his eyes began to slide shut. She let out a panicked whimper. Lucifer gave a half smile which quickly evaporated into a grimace of pain due to the effort.

"Before you ask," He choked out painfully, his eyes heavy. "Yes, it did hurt when I fell from Heaven."

Clara smiled through her tears, stroking his face softly. "Stop making me laugh when I'm supposed to be crying."

Lucifer attempted to answer, probably with some snarky comment Clara expected, but he hissed in pain again. His breathing was laboured, and it seemed like he was losing consciousness.

"I heard you," His voice was barely above a whisper, his tone weak. He shuddered and his eyes slid shut, his head lolling forward before Clara gave a small noise of protest and held his head up. His eyes flew open again and he sighed with exhaustion. "Been a long time since… Since someone… Prayed to me."

He gave a small scoff, a small smirk playing on his lips, but the light was fading from his eyes.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from if you stay around to listen," Clara offered a weak smile, Lucifer's face blurring through her tears. "Lucifer, you've got to stay awake. I'm quite sure passing out is not good for an angel, even a fallen one."

The Devil didn't reply, his body sagging. Clara released his face to grasp his shoulders in an attempt to keep him upright. He winced slightly, but his eyes slid shut and remained that way.

"Lucifer?" Clara whimpered, her tears streaming down her face as she struggled to stifle another sob.

His head lolled forward onto Clara's shoulder and he was motionless again. Clara held him to her and closed her eyes with a small sob, breathing in deeply. She reached a hand up to the back of his head and ran it through his hair slowly, as gentle as she dared. Her tears were beginning to soak into his shirt, and she was finding it hard to breathe. She didn't know what she was going to do, but Lucifer wasn't moving. She took another deep breath and stroked his hair softly, holding him close to her.

"We're going to be okay."

* * *

**AHHHHH WHAT DO YOU THINK DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS OKAY.**

**I'm listening to sad music while I'm finishing off the end of this chapter and the feels are killing me man, they're killing me.**

**WHY IS THERE HARDLY ANY FANFICTION OR ANYTHING FOR THIS SHIP, I'M SO DESPERATE PLEASE HELP.**

**Damn this ship. Damn.**

**So do you ship it? ;) I love angsty ships I'm sorry omg it's just I can't have everything all happy and perfect there's got to be hurt and pain and it's got to stamp all over my heart and tear my emotions to shreds.**

**And I just wanna say, you guys inspire me so much, ye're the Sam to my Dean.**

**I'd LOVE if you left a review :D It'd make my day! Thanks so much for reading you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Life has been so crazy recently and I've been so so busy.**

**I want to say thank you all so so so much for the reviews, I'm overwhelmed by the amazing comments! :D They make me smile so much, I love you guys :D**

**So here's the next chapter :D I really hope you like it :D**

* * *

"Okay, okay," Clara gulped in deep breaths of air as she muttered to herself, hoping she didn't sound too insane. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "This is bad."

She willed Lucifer to move, to do something, anything, but he was entirely motionless. He was so lifeless that she almost feared he wasn't going to wake again ever, but she knew better than that. He may not have a pulse, but the Devil wasn't going to go down that easy. Clara was certain of that.

She released him slowly, careful not to jostle him too much but knowing they couldn't stay there for much longer. She was aware that there would be people looking for him, and most wouldn't be too happy when they found him. She jumped at hearing a small noise nearby and whipped her head around to locate the source of the sound, but it was nothing. Her imagination was on overdrive, blowing things out of proportion. She was shaking, feeling like she had to be on her guard at all times. She wished she had a plan, but she was beginning to feel more and more helpless.

She laid Lucifer's head down on the ground again as gently as she could. She let her hand drift over his shoulder slowly and gasped when she saw that tiny specks of his grace peeked through where his wings would be. Her breathing quickened in fear. He was more seriously injured than she had realised. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, willing him to wake up.

"Please wake up, Lucifer," She whispered brokenly, her lips hovering by his ear. "I need you."

The Devil remained still and silent as Clara drew back and she swallowed a frightened sob. She squeezed her eyes shut again, breathing in deeply and wondering briefly what the Doctor would do if he was in this situation. He always had a plan, he always knew what to do.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Clara spun around to face the unfamiliar voice, its tone dripping with amused sarcasm. A man was standing in front of her, a sick smirk on his face as he gazed down at Clara with a sense of accomplishment. Clara froze, her muscles tensing and the hairs on the back of her neck prickling uncomfortably.

"Who are you?" She forced out, standing up defensively and trying to not let her intense fear show in front of the shady stranger.

The man remained silent, but smiled in a sadistic way that made Clara's skin crawl, and his eyes flashed black. She couldn't contain her gasp and took a small step back. It suddenly hit her how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

Two more dark figures emerged from the shadows, followed by another three, until a small gathering of black eyed strangers had Clara surrounded. She swallowed thickly and stole a quick glance down at Lucifer, who was still unmoving. The demon who had spoken first followed her gaze, the smile wiping off his face as he saw who she was looking it. His smirk was quickly replaced with an expression of awe and reverence mingled with fear.

"Is that-" He took a small step forward and stopped, his head snapping up to meet Clara's his stare hard and calculating. "Who are you?"

"Not important," Clara squeaked with wide eyes, trying to stop herself from trembling.

"It's him," Another man spoke up, ignoring Clara, his tone laced with wonder. His eyes were fully black, and it sent a shiver down Clara's spine. "The rumours are true."

"But what does _she_ have to do with it?" The man from before snarled, pointing a finger at Clara accusingly. Clara opened her mouth and closed it again quickly, unsure how to respond.

"I- I don't-"

"Enough!" The man yelled and looked at Clara with a quick swiping gesture of his hand. Clara screamed as she felt her feet come out from under her and was thrown through the air, landing on the ground a few metres away. She struggled to catch her breath, pain shooting through the arm she had landed on heavily and she let out a whimper. She was truly terrified now, and had no idea what this man or any of these people were, but they were advancing on her intimidatingly. She closed her eyes for a moment, trembling violently as she waited for the inevitable.

"_You._"

Clara's eyes snapped open at the deep growl. She looked up with disbelief to see Lucifer now in a standing position, looking so menacing that Clara was actually terrified.

Lucifer took a slow, dangerous step forward, his eyes flashing intimidatingly as he cocked his head to the side and regarded the man who had sent Clara flying just moment earlier. His stare was cold and monstrous, and above all angry, and the man cowered away in fear. Lucifer raised a hand and pointed at the man almost playfully.

"Did you just toss my human into that pile of rubble over there?"

His tone was eerily calm, but it held rage and danger in his words. The man gulped audibly and took a step back, stealing a glance at Clara with fear in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, S- Sir, I didn't realise-"

"Sir?" Lucifer scoffed with a glare. "Please. You're digging your own grave here, pal."

"It was a mistake-"

"A mistake?" Lucifer took another step forward, bringing his finger to his lips theatrically as if deep in thought. "There are two types of mistakes, my friend. Stupid ones, and very stupid ones. Yours was dangerously stupid."

"But I-"

"This conversation's over," Lucifer stated coldly, his stance casual but his eyes dark as he looked at the man with disgust. He raised his hand and twisted it with a fluid motion, causing the man's neck to snap. Clara gasped as he fell to the ground and Lucifer looked down at the motionless body, a small smile playing around his lips. There was no remorse in his eyes as he looked up, his expression both light and cheerful and terrifyingly menacing simultaneously. "Next?"

The small crowd that had gathered suddenly snapped out of their surprised stupor and shuffled around nervously. Before they could make a move, Lucifer closed his eyes in concentration and raised both hands. Clara's heart hammered in her chest and she felt paralysed with fear. Lucifer snapped his fingers and each figure present dropped to the ground, a bright orange red light flashing through them and revealing their skeletal structure for a brief moment before they collapsed. Clara couldn't contain her small shriek of horror.

Lucifer dropped his arms to his sides and regarded the corpses for a moment before pulling a nonchalant, uncaring face and turning towards Clara.

Clara tried to speak, but she couldn't. Although the danger had passed, she was still frightened. Lucifer had killed all those people with such ease, and though she knew they were a threat to her, it didn't stop her from feeling bad. She hated violence, she believed in trying to talk things through at least until there was no other choice. But Lucifer showed no remorse, no regret in murdering a large group of people. She had to admit, it scared her somewhat, and she was still quite shaken up from being thrown through the air like a ragdoll.

"Are you okay?"

She was snapped out of her thought as Lucifer crouched down beside her quietly, looking at her with concern. She swallowed, trying and failing not to get lost in the beauty of his eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"You're awake," She answered instead, relief flowing through her at the realisation. She avoided the question, not really certain of the answer.

"Yes, fortunately I am," He replied, his tone grave. "Are you hurt?"

"I… Don't know," Clara whispered. In all honesty, she had forgotten to even think about that, her mind too caught up on other things. Not that she thought about it, she could feel that her legs were definitely grazed and a sharp pain was shooting down her right arm. Lucifer noticed her wince and trailed his gaze to her arm. He began to reach out cautiously, somewhat hesitantly.

"May I?" He asked softly and Clara nodded, allowing him to touch her arm gently. He frowned for a moment in concentration before Clara felt a sudden warmth spread from his fingers where they rested on her arm, deep into her bones and throughout her arm, and she jumped as she felt the pain quickly evaporate. She looked up at him in awe.

"How did you-"

"Ex Archangel, remember?" He gave a small smirk, but his demeanour had lost its energy and he seemed to be fading again. He closed his eyes briefly with a grimace but opened them again and exhaled slowly. Clara paused, regarding him for a moment.

"Did you…" She began carefully, hesitant to ask. She looked down at the ground for a moment, tearing her eyes away from his. "Did you kill them?"

"What?" Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze one of mock innocence. "They're just demons."

"Demons," Clara breathed with wide eyes, shaking her head slowly. "Demons. Just when I thought life couldn't get any more insane."

"I think it's a bit too late for that, don't you?" Lucifer smiled tiredly, reaching out to play with a strand of her hair. Clara's heart fluttered and she smiled.

"First angels and hunters, now demons," She let out a small laugh. "Life is weird."

Lucifer paused, his expression morphing into one of seriousness. He cocked his head to the side and let his arm fall back to his side.

"Did you say hunters?"

"Yeah, apparently they helped get us out of Hell," Clara replied, looking up at him with concern at his reaction. "An angel called Castiel was there too."

"Castiel?" Lucifer leaned back, his eyes widening in surprise. "And I'll bet my evilly corrupted soul that those hunters were Sam and Dean Winchester, right?"

"Right," Clara replied in surprise. "You know them?"

"We've… Run into each other a few times," Lucifer smirked coldly, his eyes far away for a moment as if reliving old memories. "Dean the self-righteous prude who has a thing for Castiel and Sam the walking skyscraper."

Clara chuckled at the reference to the two hunters.

"You know, I _thought_ I saw those two sharing some intense looks," She grinned with mirth. "And Sam… Well he could definitely reach a high bookshelf."

"Understatement of the millennia, Clara," He smiled with a small chuckle. He winced slightly at the movement, something Clara didn't fail to notice. She frowned disapprovingly.

"You're still hurt," She murmured, reaching out to touch his face gently. He jumped at the contact, before shaking his head and pulling away. He stood shakily, looking pained for a moment before a hard mask of cold determination covered his face.

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't, taking out all those demons really weakened you, didn't it?" Clara stood as well, taking a step towards him. He swayed slightly where he stood but forced his eyes to stay open. Clara folded her arms determinedly and scowled. "Look at you, you're dead on your feet!"

"I don't need your help, Clara," He practically growled, but there was no strength in his words.

"I don't think you get a vote."

Clara closed the distance between them and took his hand. Lucifer squirmed, but didn't have the energy to pull away. He looked like he could collapse at any minute.

"I don't _want_ help- Clara, let go of me."

"No," Clara replied firmly, her arms now wrapped around Lucifer in a tight hug, partially to keep him from falling over. "I'm not leaving you, so suck it up, Satan."

Lucifer sighed in resignation and pulled back to look at her. She frowned indignantly at the sudden loss of contact.

"You should go, Clara, it's not safe here," Lucifer frowned at her, leaning his forehead against hers with a tired sigh.

"I'm not leaving you," Clara whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. "You've helped me more times than I can count, it's time for a bit of payback."

Lucifer laughed silently but didn't reply, running his hand down one of Clara's arms gently. Clara lost herself for a moment, enjoying the contact before remembering the important predicament they were in. She pulled back slowly to look at Lucifer, tilting her head to look into his eyes in an attempt to combat the height difference.

"Tell me what you need," She whispered, placing her hand on his chest and looking up at him earnestly. "Tell me."

Lucifer paused with a resigned sigh and closed his eyes again, almost hesitant.

"I need," He began slowly, his voice quiet but clear in the crisp cold air. "I need somewhere to stay while I heal."

"My apartment's just over there!" Clara exclaimed, grabbing his hand in anticipation. "Come on, can you walk?"

"Wait," Lucifer remained rigid, pulling Clara back with a frown. "It's not that simple."

"What d'you mean?" Clara maintained her grasp on his hand, determined not to allow him to change his mind. Lucifer paused for a moment, considering.

"Are you opposed to graffiti?" The ghost of a smirk was playing round his lips as he spoke.

"What-"

"I'll be more specific," Lucifer's eyes were now glinting in amusement despite his exhaustion. "Would you mind if I graffiti the walls of your apartment with sigils that would keep you and I hidden from angels, demons and such?"

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, her eyes wide. She managed a small shrug. "I was meaning to redecorate anyway."

"Excellent," Lucifer replied curtly with a small smile, taking her hand and closing his eyes.

"What are you-"

"Shhh," He cut her off, his eyebrows drawn in deep concentration. "You ever flown by Ex Archangel Airlines before?"

"I- What- Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. Just try not to throw up on me."

"I won't if you won't," Clara choked out, strengthening her vice grip on his hand.

Lucifer's smirk was the last thing Clara saw before her stomach felt like it was being ripped out through her ears and she was suddenly standing in her apartment again. She gasped, gulping in air rapidly as Lucifer released her hand quickly and backed away from her.

"Wow, let's do that again!" She yelled, her arms and legs still feeling shaky from the short flight.

"Maybe next year," Lucifer gasped, stumbling backwards, his face contorted in pain.

"Oh _God-_ I mean," Clara flapped her hands about in distress at her unthinking choice of words. "Sorry, was that rude? Did I just break a law? I'm not used to this sort of thing- Sorry, I should shut up now."

"Watch it or I'll wash your mouth out with soap," The Devil joked, stumbling backwards towards her couch.

"Like I was saying," Clara rushed over to the couch where he was now seated. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"I there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Well, then what do you expect me to-"

"No."

"Oi," Clara pouted in annoyance. "What-"

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep."

"You're a celestial being, you don't sleep!" Clara spluttered as Lucifer sprawled himself out on her couch, his long legs dangling off the end comically.

"Rules are made to be broken, right?" Lucifer yawned and closed his eyes. "I have to go into a sleep-like state in order to heal. I suppose we should get started on those sigils."

"Celestial jerk," Clara muttered affectionately, kneeling down beside the couch and ruffling his hair playfully. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table beside her and shoved it in front of Lucifer's face. "Right. Let's get started."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and took the object from her hands, beginning to rapidly sketch a beautifully intricate design. Clara peeked at it, transfixed.

"It may not look like much but trust me, those scribbles mean something," Lucifer craned his neck to look at her with a small smile. "This one will temporarily keep out any unwanted guests while I'm getting my beauty sleep. Paint it on the wall over there, I'll help you with the rest when I can."

"Got it," Clara replied softly as Lucifer's eyes began to slide shut despite his efforts to stay conscious. "You get some rest, Mister."

"Will do," He breathed in a whisper, his eyes remaining shut. Clara smiled and resisted the urge to run her hand through his hair again before getting up to examine the piece of paper again. Whatever the unfamiliar symbol meant, she hoped it would keep them both safe until Lucifer woke up.

* * *

**Hope that one was up to standard! I can't stop shipping this but there's next to NOTHING else I can find for them, it breaks my heart **

**I'd love if you guys left a review to let me know what you think, it makes me so happy to read your feedback :D I look at those reviews the same way Dean looks at pie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been so busy! But here's another chapter for you, hopefully it'll make up for it :D**

**Just to explain a few things, I know Clara was gone for a while when she was in the pit, but we're going to assume the Doctor would have sorted things out for her so that she could go back to teaching immediately. I know I may not have made that clear in previous chapters, I will go back and add that in but I think that's something the Doctor would do anyway so maybe it doesn't need an explanation :P **

**And Lucifer is a bit more… Well, Devil-like in this chapter. I guess I just need to make it more realistic yano, like he loves Clara (Not that he'll admit that yet;) ) but he's still the Devil so I'm gunna try keep him in character. Not everything is all happy and lovey dovey for these two.**

**So anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! I got a sudden shot of inspiration and just had to write it **** If you want, please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Claraaaaa."

Clara shifted restlessly in her well needed slumber, a soft sing song voice gently tugging her into consciousness.

"_Clara Oswald_."

The voice sang more insistently this time, though the tone of impatience was overpowered by amusement.

"Get up, I'm bored!"

Clara jolted awake at the sound of a small crash and opened her eyes with a gasp. She was intrigued to find that she was on the couch, somewhere she had not remembered falling asleep. She turned her head to locate the source of the sound, unsurprised to find Lucifer standing above her with his arms folded and a sly smirk plastered onto his face.

"Good morning sunshine," He winked, then eyed a small plant pot containing wilting flowers that was lying smashed on the floor and shrugged almost apologetically. "Sorry, that was an accident. It was ugly anyway. It's no loss to humanity."

"Why couldn't you have just waited for me to wake up like any normal person?" Clara grumbled with an air of haughty annoyance, glaring at the Devil. She didn't care about the flowers, 'accident' or not, but she did not take kindly to being woken up abruptly.

"Do I look like a normal person to you?" The Devil gestured to himself and pointed two fingers up on either side of his head to symbolise horns. He looked at her with a smile and continued in a mocking tone. "Honestly, Clara, I thought you knew me."

"What are you doing up anyway?" Clara sprang up from the couch and frowned at the man suspiciously. She crossed her arms, ready to contradict his excuses. She paused when she caught sight of the walls of her apartment which were now littered with intricate symbols that hadn't been there the previous night. She turned back to Lucifer and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you've been awake for a while. You've been a busy Devil."

"What can I say," Lucifer smiled crookedly, releasing his clasped hands and spreading them wide in a casual gesture. "I like to let my artistic talent flourish. Come on, let's go."

"What- Go where?" Clara exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise as Lucifer approached her with a grin. "What are you-"

"Less talk," Lucifer cut her off and tapped her forehead lightly, and Clara felt her stomach drop.

She gulped in a deep breath of air with a gasp and opened her eyes slowly, still shaky on her feet. The cold wind hit her forcefully and she shuddered, turning around in a full circle and squinting at her surroundings. She was somewhere completely unfamiliar, a quiet street with buildings closely packed together in a haphazard line. Despite the lack of people, she felt suddenly self-conscious of how she looked having fell asleep in last night's clothes. She smoothed her hair quickly and looked at Lucifer who was cracking his knuckles as if preparing for a fight.

"What's going on?" She demanded, jutting out her chin indignantly and striding up to him.

"Just wanted to see if I've still got it," Lucifer smirked, looking round at their surroundings. "Neither one of us have spontaneously combusted so that has to be a good sign."

"I'm hoping that was never actually a possibility," Clara sighed and shook her head. "Where are we, why are we here, and _how_ are you even conscious right now? Last I saw you, you had about as much life in you as my plant pot."

"I heal fast, and a good thing too," Lucifer began to pace slowly, looking around carefully. "There's a lot of people looking for me right now, Clara, and believe it or not, some won't be very happy to see me. I can't afford to take it easy."

"Well standing out here in the open isn't going to make you any safer!" Clara burst out in exasperation. She couldn't help but feel frightened at the fact that there were dangerous people out looking for Lucifer right now, and she didn't want him to get hurt. "You can still fly, we've established that, now let's go back before someone finds you."

"What, you're not too keen on a load of demons crowding around and lining up for my autograph?" Lucifer smirked mischievously and Clara had to hold back a grin.

"Shut up," She mumbled, shaking her head. The truth was, running into a pack of demons again was exactly what she was afraid of.

"You see, Clara, those pretty little sigils in your apartment will keep out most demons and angels, but it won't keep out a Time Lord," Lucifer's expression turned grave. "It would be bad news for everyone if your friend found me."

Clara's head spun. "You… What do you know about the Doctor that you haven't been letting on?"

"Enough," Lucifer replied curtly. His expression shifted into something lighter. "Some people like to meddle in other people's business, and I've heard that this man has been messing with time quite often."

"That sounds like the Doctor alright," Clara huffed, crossing her arms across her chest protectively. "But why is it so important for you to stay hidden from him?"

Lucifer hesitated, his expression unreadable, even to Clara, who had begun to be able to read him quite well.

"I feel like he would try and… Do the right thing," Lucifer murmured thoughtfully, his eyes distant. "But sometimes the right thing is not best for everyone."

Clara sighed in defeat with a pout.

"I wish I understood all your riddles."

"Let's not dwell on the foreboding," Lucifer smirked, his expression light-hearted again. He grinned broadly. "I'm bored of this place."

Before Clara could comprehend what was happening, he curled his hand into the shape of a gun and tucked it neatly under his chin, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Boom."

An explosion rang in sync with the word he spoke so casually and Clara screamed, covering her ears as the nearest building exploded into flames. Clara darted out of the way of the falling debris, startled at the violent display.

"What the Hell!" She spluttered hysterically, fixing Lucifer with an incredulous glare and making a mental note to never allow him to become bored again.

"What?" He smiled innocently, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Okay, you've got your mojo back, now zap us back to my apartment, Mister, I've got a class to teach," Clara grabbed his arm, slightly breathless from her fright. She could tell Lucifer was fighting to contain a smirk.

"Your wish is my command."

"Sassy Satan," Clara grumbled before her stomach lurched and she clasped Lucifer's arm so hard she was sure that if he wasn't a celestial being, she would have left bruises. She opened her eyes, breathing in deeply, satisfied to see that they were back in her apartment.

"Alright," She released Lucifer's arm and spun around to face him, her eyes wide with earnest. "I've got to get ready for work. Five minutes is all I'll be. I'd offer you something but you don't eat, right? So just sit there quietly, wait for me, and don't set my apartment on fire. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Miss Oswald," Lucifer replied mockingly, his tone carrying just the right amount of sarcasm. He sat down on the couch and lounged back on it as if he had been thee a hundred times before. "Hurry on now, you don't want to be late."

Clara shook her head in amusement and fled from the room to get ready. She felt incredibly nervous about leaving Lucifer alone in her sitting room, checking the time quickly to make sure she wasn't running late. It felt strange to be getting ready for work, having been away for so long. She trusted that the Doctor would have sorted out everything relating to her disappearance as was their deal, hoping that her return to teaching would be an unimportant affair. She wondered briefly what she would do with the Devil while she was struggling to keep on top of her everyday life, then realised that she didn't have the time to worry about that.

She poked her head around the door to check in on Lucifer, amused to see that he was skimming through the pages of one of her books.

"I didn't know the Devil liked to read," She grinned, leaning against the doorframe with a smug smile.

"I didn't know humans took so long to get ready," Lucifer retorted, placing the book down on the table carefully and walking over to Clara. "Five minutes? You have a very strange concept of time, Clara. You're lucky I travel in the fast lane."

Clara squeaked with surprise as she found herself transported to the gates of Coal Hill School, her legs feeling unsteadying for the third time that day.

"You have _got_ to start warning me when you're going to do this," She breathed, her eyes wide as Lucifer chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Clara punched his arm lightly, unable to contain her smile. She looked up at him d his eyes softened when they met hers.

"Listen, you stay out of trouble, alright?" Clara ordered as sternly as she could manage, trying not to get distracted by his gaze on hers. "Don't come into the school doing ex archangel stuff, don't wander around and walk straight into a bunch of angel or demons or whatever. Don't-"

"Is there anything I _can_ do?" Lucifer whined indignantly, folding his arms like a petulant child.

"Yes, you can stay safe," Clara scolded, her stare serious. "Go back to the apartment, try not to get bored."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and he was gone in the space of time it took Clara to blink. He stood still for a moment in confusion, then turned around and quickly made her way into the school.

She made a mental note to thank the Doctor the next time she saw him as several teachers welcomed her back from her time away, telling her they hoped she had a nice holiday. She wondered where the Time Lord was, and what would happen if he ran into Lucifer. She shook the thoughts from her mind quickly, placing her books down on her desk, adamant to concentrate on teaching for the moment. She needed to stay calm, needed a chance o get back into her normal life. If she could even call it normal.

She smiled as she addressed the class, feeling a rush as she remembered how much she loved this job. Time glided by effortlessly and she finally began to relax properly as she began to teach her second class.

"Okay, Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice," Clara continued with a glance around the room to make sure everyone was paying strict attention before she launched into a quote. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man-"

She stopped abruptly, snapping her head up at the large bang that echoed from the back of the classroom. It continued and she was startled and horrified to see that multiple students were repeatedly hitting their heads off their desks. She gasped and blinked, about to cry out when it stopped suddenly, just like it had been a dream, the students returned to their previous state. The ordeal had only lasted for a few seconds, and she was half sure that she had imagined it. She paused for a moment, unsure whether to believe in what she had just seen. She coughed as she suddenly felt the students' gaze on her and continued.

"That- That a single man," She began again shakily, determined to shake off the strange occurrence. "In possession of…"

She trailed off again as she thought she saw movement in her peripheral vision. She glanced over quickly and gasped at the sight of flames creeping rapidly long the floor to her desk.

"Miss Oswald?"

Clara whipped around to meet the slightly worried stares of her pupils. She looked back to the fire quickly and blinked incredulously when she saw that it had disappeared, leaving no trace.

"Are you okay?"

Clara jumped at the voice but quickly regained her composure with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Yes, yes of course," She smiled too widely and picked up a bottle of water from her desk, downing it quickly and hoping she wasn't going crazy. A book slid suspiciously slowly across her desk and then sped across the room, flying through the air until it hit the window with such brute force that it shattered into millions of fragments. Clara flinched, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. When she opened them again, the window was still in one piece, the book remained on her desk. She took a deep breath, turning to face the class again.

"Where was I-" She halted in her words, trailing off as she caught sight of rapid movement outside the door. Her eyes widened as she looked through the small window to see Lucifer making frantic hand gestures at her through the glass, mouthing words her addled mind couldn't decipher.

"What?" She mouthed back soundlessly, nerves pooling in her stomach at the unexpected visit.

"_You," _Lucifer mouth, pointing at her slowly and deliberately. _"Me,"_ He pointed to himself with a single finger exasperatedly. _"Outside,"_ He jabbed a thumb behind him as Clara started slowly towards the door, realisation dawning on her. Lucifer's eyes widened earnestly. _"Now."_

"Sorry, got to cut class short," Clara didn't even look at her students as she dropped her book to the floor and made towards the door. "I'm sure you won't mind."

The chatter that erupted in the classroom was lost to her as she rushed out the door and began to stride rapidly down the hall, aiming to catch up with Lucifer who had already started walking.

"Lucifer!" She hissed, breaking into a run, grabbing his arm and forcing him to slow down. She spun around to meet her and she caught a hold of both of his arms to steady herself. "What is going on?!"

"I-"

"Was that you back there?" Clara glared, digging her fingernails into his arms as she tied to keep her voice down, her temper flaring. "That was _not_ funny!"

"You're right, it wasn't," Lucifer replied solemnly. He paused for a long moment, then erupted into laughter. "But your reaction was."

"Stop _laughing!_" Clara slapped his arm, glowering at him as he continued to laugh. She hit him again, though she knew it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest. "That wasn't funny! I thought I was going crazy!"

"I'm sorry," Lucifer's smirk remained in place but his eyes seemed sincere. "I had to get your attention."

"You didn't have to do _that_-"

"I'm the Devil, remember? I don't do mainstream."

"You're an idiot."

"Gosh, I've never been accused of anything so horrendous."

"Stop making me laugh when I'm supposed to be mad at you," Clara slapped him again, lightly this time as she struggled to stop herself from smiling, failing miserably.

"Sorry," Lucifer repeated, his expression more apologetic this time. "Really. But I needed to talk to you. It's important."

"What's wrong?" Clara questioned quickly, all previous anger vanished, replaced with worry at the fact that Lucifer might not be safe.

"Your Time Lord friend," Lucifer stated gravely. "He's here."

* * *

**YAY so what did you think? :D I really hope you liked it! I had fun writing it, I wanted to see how Clara would deal with bored Lucifer :D He's always fun ;)**

**Why can't they bring Lucifer back into Supernatural? WHY.**

**And I need Doctor Who to be off hiatus like, right about now.**

**But until then, we have fanfiction I suppose **

**I just want to say, THANK YOU SO UCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I'm freaking out, they make me smile so much I get so happy when I read them thank you thank you :') Happier than the Doctor was when Clara agreed to stay with him on the Tardis :') **

**So if you want, I'd love if you guys left a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you so much :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen, it's me reporting for duty. I'M BACK IN BUSINESS! **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! I hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

Clara paused, staring at Lucifer in shock and confusion as she struggled to urge her vocal cords to work again. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Lucifer interrupted her chance.

"Come on then Sweetcheeks, we're cutting your school day short, don't get too excited," He grabbed her hand and began to tug her gently down the corridor. Clara shook her head in exasperation and pulled back, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Excited?" She blurted out, her temper boiling. "I've half a mind to put you in bloody detention!"

She paused and watched him carefully, keeping her face stern as the Devil fought back a smirk, slowly raising an eyebrow at her. She exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to let go of his hand for just a moment so she could fold her arms indignantly.

"Sweetcheeks? Really?"

Lucifer grinned at this, tugging her hand again.

"Your students will be fine. They all hate teachers," He ignored her noise of indignant protest. "Just think of this as a surprise field trip."

"You're really not selling this to me, Satan," Clara huffed, feeling a ball of stress knot itself up uncomfortably in her stomach. Lucifer's composure was nonchalant, but she knew something wasn't right. He was worried, she could almost sense it, and all she knew was that it was something to do with the Doctor's arrival.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Miss Oswald? Come on, I thought you enjoyed our little surprise field trips."

"Yeah, well now I feel like I'm playing an unfortunate tortured extra in the bloody Sassy Satan show," Clara grumbled, her mind wandering back to the classroom incident that Lucifer had caused.

"That's absurd," Lucifer frowned at her before a mischievous smile slowly grew on his face. He tapped her forehead with his free hand. "You're my co-star, obviously."

Clara rolled her eyes but couldn't fight back a smile. She wanted to hate this man, she really did, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She wondered briefly did that make her a bad person, then decided she really didn't care. She didn't care about anything as long as she was with him, and that realisation scared her a bit.

"I still don't understand," She looked up at him as they walked briskly through the vast school. "So the Doctor's here, no big deal. What's the problem? Why can't we all just be friends and drink tea?"

"You're not Alice and this isn't Wonderland. Things are more complicated than that, Oswald."

Lucifer released his hold on her hand suddenly as a man she recognised to be one of her colleagues rounded the corner. The short, slightly balding man wasn't a close work friend of hers, but she knew him to see him and had spoken to him a couple of times. He inclined is head to her in greeting as she approached and then turned to Lucifer whose long legs had carried him a few strides ahead. He gave Lucifer a clipped smile, slowing down as he realised he didn't recognise him.

"Excuse me, Sir, can I help y-"

Lucifer gave a flick of his wrist and continued walking briskly without stopping to even acknowledge the man who had just dropped to the ground. Clara gasped, her hands flying to her mouth to stifle a scream as horror filled her.

"Relax, he's just unconscious," Lucifer called back over his shoulder lazily with a wave of his hand. Clara felt her heart rate begin to return to normal as her head swam with relief.

"Unnecessary!" She gasped, quickening her pace to catch up with Lucifer.

"You just left your class unattended and he would've asked questions," Lucifer shrugged. "I was just saving you the trouble," He gave her a grin, his eyes glinting with mirth. "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know, maybe keep my job? Promise me one day I'll find out," Clara replied in slightly disbelieving tone and shook her head, her eyes still wide from the shock. Everything with Lucifer was unexpected, he always caught her off guard. "You can be bloody rude sometimes. Who just knocks someone out like that?"

"We don't have time for politeness here. Come on."

Clara had barely felt the cold wind hit her face before Lucifer took her hand in his once more and she felt her stomach drop.

She opened her eyes, unable to remember ever closing them in the first place. They were standing in her apartment and Lucifer was already pacing, having let go of her hand almost immediately, his eyebrows drawn together tightly.

"This is more serious than I realise, isn't it?" Clara whispered fearfully, taking a shaky step forward, still unsteady from the hectic flight. Lucifer didn't reply, and Clara could tell his mind was somewhere else, somewhere not so far away. She could see a calculating look in his stormy eyes.

"Lucifer…" She began, her voice low and her tone careful, guarded. She didn't like seeing him worried, it was such an uncommon occurrence it put her on edge. Lucifer closed his eyes and growled in frustration as he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around quickly and strode towards her, stopping just in front of her and taking both her hands in his.

"I have to keep you safe," He was frowning now, his body tense as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked softly, stroking her thumb over the back of one of his hands gently. Lucifer sighed.

"I _mean_ that this meeting, if it occurs, will be potentially explosive," Lucifer growled, still refusing to meet her eyes. "And I'm struggling to find a way to prevent you from getting caught up in the middle of it."

"Okay, so you're… Well, the Devil," Clara began carefully. "And the Doctor probably won't take a shine to you but… Maybe I can talk to him, sort something ou-" Lucifer shook his head gravely.

"Once he gets here things are going to get very messy. It'll be chaos, and not the good kind. It's not a meeting I can prevent. And the Doctor is more than likely going to want to take his precious companion away from the clutches of Satan himself. Knight in shining armour and all that."

"What, so I don't get a say in this?" Clara felt her temper rising. "The Doctor just gets to come in here and whisk me away, is that it? No, I don't have to leave you if I don't want to. I can make my own choices."

"It's a lot bigger than just that," Lucifer clenched his jaw. "Demons are looking for me, and they're going to come for you too. And independent, strong and sassy as you may be, you can't defend yourself from them. Your precious Doctor can't protect you either."

"So you're saying you're the only one who can protect me?" Clara raised an eyebrow and dropped her gaze to their hands again. She was afraid to let go.

"Yes, Sweetheart, that's exactly what I'm saying," Lucifer replied dryly.

He closed his eyes for a moment and grimaced.

"I'm… Sorry," He breathed, keeping his eyes shut. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger, for dragging you into this mess."

Clara released him and brought her hands up to his face, stroking her thumb over his cheek. Lucifer opened his eyes at the contact.

"I got here all by myself," She smiled softly, pressing slightly closer as cupping his face in her hands gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lucifer gave her a small smile, which faded quickly as his expression turned almost pleading. He brought his hands up to hold her wrists gently and took a deep breath.

"Just… Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll stay safe," He whispered, his eyes gentle and pleading. The Devil, pleading? Clara blinked, hardly able to believe it. She hated that she couldn't shake the feeling that he was saying goodbye.

"No, _you_ stay safe," She ordered firmly, her voice still gentle. Unable to stay away any longer, she quickly stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was brief and lasted only a few beautiful seconds, but it made Clara's head swim. She pulled back to look at Lucifer and he gently pulled her wrists down and released them, reaching out to stroke her hair softly. His hand came to rest at the back of her neck and he pulled her closer to him. For one breath taking second Clara thought he was going to kiss her again, but he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead instead. It was then that the door banged open.

Lucifer swore and released Clara, turning to face the Doctor who was now standing in the room, his face dark. Clara gasped, almost not recognising her friend, his expression was so threatening. Even his trademark bowtie was askew.

"Doctor-"

"Not now, Clara," The Doctor clenched his jaw and exhaled angrily, not looking at her. "Just… Not now."

"It's good to see you, Doc," Lucifer smiled coldly, moving to stand in front of Clara. He cocked his head to the side, his tone chilling. "But you know what they say. Two's company, three's a crowd…"

He motioned towards the door with his hand. Clara realised he was giving the Doctor his one and only chance to get out of this.

"Don't worry, this is only a quick visit," The Doctor replied, his face more serious than Clara had ever seen it. "But I _am_ intrigued. It's not every day you get to meet the Devil himself."

"I prefer the name Lucifer."

"_I'd _prefer if you stayed away from my friend."

"_I'd_ prefer if you let the human do what she wants."

"Stop it, both of you!" Clara moved out from behind Lucifer, frustration rising in her. "Look, it doesn't… It doesn't have to be like this."

"Clara, you don't know what you're saying," The Doctor stated, his suspicious eyes never leaving Lucifer.

"Yes I do, thank you very much," Clara folded her arms angrily. "There doesn't have to be some big showdown! You don't have to get involved in this! Lucifer won't… He won't…"

"Won't _what_, Clara?" The Doctor finally turned to look at her and her stomach sank at the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"He won't hurt me," She whispered, feeling smaller than ever before.

"Yeah," The Doctor flapped his arms around sarcastically. "Not like he's planning world domination or anything."

"Been there, done that," Lucifer shrugged and pulled a face. "Boring."

"I can't just let him walk away, Clara," The Doctor stated gravely, a hint of an apology in his voice. "You have to try to understand."

"Doctor, please," Clara began, turning to look at Lucifer. The Devil's smirk faded suddenly, a flash of anger in his eyes. He focused for a moment, then his expression morphed into one of horror again.

"Lucifer, what is it?" Clara looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I-" He began, seeming to struggle for a moment in disbelief. "I can't move."

"You _what?" _Clara looked at his limbs which seemed to be in perfectly working order in confusion.

"No, not _move_ move. I mean," Lucifer struggled for words for a moment. "I can't…" He clicked his fingers hopelessly.

"You mean you can't zap out of here?" Clara's stomach flipped with dread.

"He's stuck."

The Doctor's expression remained as neutral as his tone as he addressed them.

"What did you do?!" Lucifer fumed, his gaze deadly as he stared down the guilty Time Lord.

"I knew the extensive Tardis library would come in handy one day. I did my research and came in here earlier," The Doctor gestured to the walls, pointing to one symbol in particular. "Did some graffiti of my own. Sorry, old chap, but I thought it might be useful. And I was right."

Lucifer snarled and lunged forward.

Before he could take more than two steps, the Doctor had whipped out two sonic screwdrivers, one looking slightly different to the other. Clara assumed it was an earlier model. The Time Lord's face was grave, almost reluctant as he pressed the button the each sonic, causing it to buzz to life and pointed the two tips towards each other.

The high pitched sound that shook the room as a result of this act was deafening, but it was nothing compared to the unearthly screech that left Lucifer's lips in reaction to it. He dropped to the ground, his hands covering his eyes in a futile attempt to block the noise out as his face contorted in agony.

"What have you done?!" Clara screamed, dropping to her knees beside Lucifer as she struggled to cover her own ears. She couldn't hear herself think. Her breath hitched as she looked helplessly at Lucifer writhing on the ground. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I'm sorry, really I am," The Doctor yelled to be heard above the din. "I know this isn't exactly moral, but I had to do it! He's the Devil, Clara!"

"Why is it hurting him so much?" Clara choked out, wishing there was some way she could help the fallen angel who was screaming so loud she was sure all of heaven and hell would be able to hear it.

"It sounds loud to us, but to a celestial being like him, it's excruciating," The Doctor replied in a shout. His eyes were screaming an apology at her, but Clara couldn't think straight. "You know I hate hurting other creatures, Clara!" He released his hold on the button of each screwdriver as he spoke and panted. Clara's ears rang painfully. "You know I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have to."

The sound cut out immediately and Lucifer's piercing scream died with it. He gasped for breath, choking painfully. Clara took a hold of his shaking hands and pulled them away from his head carefully, holding them tightly. His whole body was trembling violently.

"You can open your eyes now, Lucifer," She whispered, running a hand through his hair softly. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lucifer was still panting for breath as Clara suddenly heard the familiar noise of the Tardis materialising. She looked around breathlessly, unable to see it. It was then that she realised something large was fading into existence around them. She gasped when she realised what it was, what was happening.

The Tardis was materialising around them.

"Oh God," She whispered and Lucifer grunted at her choice of words. She mumbled a hurried apology as the Devil struggled to his feet. Clara's ears were still ringing and she looked at Lucifer. She couldn't bear to imagine the pain he had just been in compared to her.

Lucifer didn't speak as he looked around the Tardis control room, his expression gave no emotions away. His face was blank, but at a closer glance Clara could see that his eyes were livid. Her stomach churned at the thought of what was to come. What had the Doctor gotten himself into?

The Time Lord himself came into sight and Lucifer took a few steps forward, his whole frame shaking with anger. Clara braced herself, ready for an explosion.

Then the Doctor did something Clara did not expect. He lit a match, and looked at Lucifer knowingly. The Devil scoffed.

"You can't hurt me with fire, old man," He snarled viciously, taking another slow step forward. "I _own_ fire."

"I can assure you, you won't like this type of flame," The Doctor threw the match at Lucifer's feet and a large ring of fire erupted, surrounding the Devil with angry looking flames.

Lucifer leapt back from the edge of the circle and roared in anger. Clara had never seen him look so dangerous. The look in his eyes as his gaze met the Doctor's chilled her to the bone.

"What… What _is_ this?" Clara choked out finally, her eyes wide.

"Holy fire," Lucifer snarled, beginning to stride around in a circle like a vicious tiger trapped in an enclosed space. Clara's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what the Doctor's plan was, but this was cruel.

"Technically you're still an angel," The Doctor shrugged. "I took a gamble."

"And it paid off did it?"

Lucifer's enraged expression slowly sank away as he began to laugh, the sound so threatening that it sent a shiver down Clara's spine. He looked the Doctor in the eye, his mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, his eyes stone cold and terrifying.

"When I'm done with you," He paused, his face suddenly relaxing into a grin. "You'll be fine."

Clara frowned and looked to the Doctor who looked back at her in confusion, fear suddenly evident in his eyes. Lucifer let out a bark of a laugh suddenly and his grin turned into a snarl.

"You know, the same way a person pinned under a bus would be _fine_," He finished, the anger in his eyes still burning bright, thought his mouth morphed into a smirk. "I will tear you apart in the most painful way, Time Lord, then put you back together just so I can do it all over again."

"Doctor," Clara hissed, her heart hammering in her chest. "You don't have a duty here. Just- Just let him go, seriously, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Clara, I know exactly what I'm getting myse-"

"Then you must be a bloody idiot!" Clara yelled exasperatedly, waving her arms about like a maniac. She certainly felt like one at this point. Her nerves were shattered, her sanity hanging on by a thread with all the danger and drama swirling around her.

The lights illuminating the Tardis flickered and buzzed, and a few of them exploded, causing a yelp of surprise to emit from Clara.

"Oi!" The Doctor protested, taking a step forward.

"How's Gallifrey doing, Doc?" Lucifer smirked evilly, walking around the edge of the ring of fire slowly. Clara noticed the Time Lord's expression darken dramatically. Lucifer must have noticed too, because his smirk grew wider.

"One two three four, let's go end a time war," He declared in a sing song voice, his words almost visibly cutting at the Doctor who held his gaze with a pained look in his eyes. The Devil laughed maliciously.

"Four three two one, my home's destroyed now I've got _none_."

Lucifer's eyes glinted with malice as he mocked the Doctor mercilessly. Clara took a shaky breath and looked to her Time Lord friend.

"He is going to rip you to shreds."

* * *

**OMG so what did you think? :D Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought and stuff I'd love to hear from you!**

**This chapter was extremely fun to write and the next chapter is already in the works! I'M EXCITED.**

**BY THE WAY if you like this pairing you guys should check out this amazing fanfic that is just getting started called 'All I Have To Do Is Dream' by Lilian Katora, an amazing writer! It's Lucifer/Clara and it's damn good and I love love loveeeee it!**

**So anyway, leave a review if you wanna, I love you guys. You're the best. Until next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm so sorry to do this and mess you around but this is the new, alternative chapter 11. I decided that this would better aid the flow of the plot, I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience! You might want to read back over previously chapters to make sure you understand exactly where this is going on from. Anyway, thanks for clicking on this story, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been five hours since Lucifer had last spoken. Or moved, for that matter. Not that Clara was counting or anything.

She was fighting a losing battle against sleep at this point, but she adamantly refused to allow her eyelids to droop, much to the Doctor's disdain.

"Clara, can you just let me expla-"

"Absolutely not."

She heard the Doctor heave a weary sigh from somewhere behind her, and she rested her chin atop her knees. Even the mere act of wrapping her arms around her legs caused her fatigued muscles to protest. She blinked hard, her eyes watering from sheer exhaustion and continued to observe Lucifer anxiously. She hated this, she really did. She was completely at a loss for what to do, leaving her feeling unbearably vulnerable and frustrated.

The former angel sat on the ground in the centre of the burning circle, arms draped over his knees languidly, his head bowed and his eyes closed. The flames flickered and illuminated his face, and Clara was almost glad that his eyes were closed, because if they were open, she was almost certain they'd be deadly crimson. She wasn't sure what he was doing or hoping to achieve, but she had given up trying to talk to him a long time ago. There was no getting through to him. The Doctor let out a grunt of frustration and Clara bristled.

"Look, I know you're still angry with me-"

"Doctor, if I stayed angry every time you got up to your neck in something stupid and dangerous, I wouldn't still be here travelling with you," She snapped sharply, exhaustion fouling her manner. She sighed, clutching her head, feeling a pang of guilt for her brusque tone. "I'm not angry, I understand why you did what you did, I just… I just wish you hadn't," She finished simply, allowing her tired eyes to slid shut just for a moment. They burned with the excruciating need for sleep, and she realised with a feeble attempt to open them again that she was beginning to drift off. She was unsuccessful, and she didn't quite catch the Doctor's reply as she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she knew something was different. Odd, even. She sat up with a wary frown, wondering when and how the heck she had ended up in the extensive Tardis library. She rose to her feet slowly, feeling lighter than usual, almost as if she was in a dream. She ran a hand through her hair and spun around in a careful circle, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Glad you could make it, slow coach."

Clara's eyes widened at the familiar voice and she whipped around quickly to locate the source.

"Honestly, I thought you were never going to get some shut eye. What are you, a machine?"

Lucifer spread his palms with a smirk as he sauntered into the centre of the room, plucking a dusty book off a shelf as he passed. He squinted at the cover as Clara gaped in shock at the fact that he was _here, _walking around as if nothing had happened.

"'_Constellations that perished eons ago'_. Now _there's_ a blast from the past," Lucifer wrinkled his nose at it and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. "Boring, right? Who cares about some dumb stars? What kind of junk does he keep in this place?"

He knocked a few ornaments off a nearby desk with a flippant swipe of his hand and sat down on it, propping his chin up on his hand as he looked at Clara with a smile. She blinked and shook her head slowly, a half smile of disbelief on her face.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Bingo!" Lucifer clapped his hands together and pointed at Clara with a twinkling grin. "You and I are circumventing the rules, Miss Oswald."

"Alright, suspicious but intriguing I'll admit," Clara took a step closer and tilted her head to the side as she tried to process what was happening. "How and why are you invading my dreams?"

"The how is not important, _but_ worming my way inside your intricate little noggin," He narrowed his eyes as if concentrating as he made a wriggling motion with his finger. "Was the only way we could talk privately."

"You've got a plan," Clara deduced slowly as realisation dawned on her. "And I'm part of it. Oh God."

"Now don't worry, it's completely fool proof," Lucifer pushed himself away from the desk suddenly, his eyes glowing with enthusiasm. "It'll run smoothly. I mean come on, when have I ever put you at risk?"

"Far too often."

"Then you should be used to it by now!" His eyes widened as if she was missing an obvious point.

"So let me get this straight," Clara began cautiously as Lucifer nodded. "You're still trapped by that holy fire and whatever other voodoo the Doctor put in place?"

"Correct."

"And you want out?"

"Honestly, you're on fire, Clara," Lucifer drawled sarcastically. "I think you're due a promotion."

"Alright, I think I'm up to speed," Clara rubbed her temples, closing her eyes for a moment. "Not sure I want to be though. What exactly is going on?"

"Well, not that I don't take great pride in the fact that a lot of people want to kill me- Because I do, it's flattering, but this?" Lucifer gestured down at himself with a grimace. "This is just an inconvenience."

"So you're saying you _know_ how to escape?" Clara ignored his interjection and tapped her foot as she pondered. "And I'm involved in this… Why?"

"_Because_, I need your help," Lucifer began to pace, looking at her earnestly with his hands clasped. "In case you've forgotten I'm currently… For lack of a better word, stuck. _So_ I'm going to give you a few tasks, and you're going to carry them out."

Clara narrowed her eyes dubiously.

"So you can kill the Doctor and destroy the universe in revenge? I don't think so," Clara scoffed. "If I'm going to help you, I need to know that no one is going to get hurt."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Clara, you've got me all wrong," Lucifer shook his head in feigned hurt as he began to pace around her in a lazy circle. Clara clenched her jaw and crossed her arms. She was stumbling through dangerous territory cornered by a predator, she knew that.

"Have I? Because you made one or two threats earlier that haven't exactly put you in my good books."

"Clara, your tendency to over exaggerate never fails to amuse me," The devil purred with a wink and a smile. Clara bit her tongue to suppress a sharp retort and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, say I trust you not to kill anyone and I _do_ help you escape, how am I supposed to carry out these 'tasks' with the Doctor looming over me?"

Lucifer paused in his tracks and tapped a finger against his lips as he considered.

"You're right," He relented finally. "Kill him."

"What- No!" Clara choked.

"Alright, I'll do it," He shrugged. Clara strode over and punched his arm, much to his annoyance.

"No one is dying today! You understand me?"

"_Fine_," Lucifer pouted, a surly expression shrouding his features. He folded his arms indignantly and waved a hand at her with looking at her. "Go on then, get to it."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Clara poked him in the ribs and grabbed his chin to turn his face towards her.

"Your best," Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and Clara sighed, releasing him.

"Care to be a tad more specific, Satan?"

"Alright books-" Lucifer began to stride towards the colossal collection of old volumes and gestured for her to follow him. "Are our best friend right now. Your Time Lord hook-up has been a busy bee, scribbling sigils all over the place in order to keep me trapped here."

He tossed a book at her and continued to weave between the shelves, plucking paperbacks and leather bound diaries from their assigned places as he went.

"We need to find out which ones he's been using, and reverse them," Lucifer shoved two more books into her hands, one of which had to have at least a thousand pages, if not more. Clara staggered under the weight. "Well, you do."

He spun around on his heel and Clara careered into him, not expecting the abrupt halt. Lucifer steady her and the vast pile of books she was balancing before she could drop any of them.

"Now, little human," Lucifer tapped her nose affectionately. "I'm putting my faith in you, which is saying a lot considering faith is something I don't have. Once we find a way to reverse those nasty little spells he's put up, well, then you're going to help me undo them."

"You owe me after this, you know that, don't you?" Clara shoved the books into his arms and looked at him sternly. "If I get you out of this, you can't hurt anyone. You can't hurt the Doctor. He's going to hate that I'm going behind his back."

"Clara-"

"Promise me, Lucifer," She placed a hand on each of his shoulders firmly to emphasise her point.

He shuffled uncomfortable with a reluctant sigh, casting his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Fine," He relented at last with an irritated grunt, his voice taking on a mocking tone. "I won't _harm_ the Doctor."

"Good," Clara smiled brightly, stepping away and clicking her fingers. "Come on then, we've got work to do."

* * *

**Gosh, I just love Mark Pellegrino's portrayal of Lucifer. But oh my god, Misha's was absolutely outstanding as well! Two unbelievably talented actors, without a doubt!**

**So there it is, I hope this version is better than the last! Thanks for bearing with me guys!**


End file.
